


The Adults are Talking

by monotonia_0304



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Lee Seung Gil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boypussy, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JJ Is A Dick, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Pack Dynamics, Painter Seung Gil, Phichit is finally done with everyones shit, Phichit is sad, Seung Gil is a sweetheart, Stay at home Phichit, Strangers to Lovers, Yurio/Otabek/Seung are best friends, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotonia_0304/pseuds/monotonia_0304
Summary: Phichit was the perfect omega.From a wealthy family, beautiful, soft spoken and with a kind smile, he had been trained since before the day he presented to become an asset for his alpha father, who wanted nothing more than to marry him off to someone that would benefit his business and hopefully never see him again.Seung Gil was an unconventional alpha.The youngest of the Lee family, one of Korea's wealthiest. He was used to be called the black sheep by the media, thanks to his cold demeanor and obvious disdain for anything related to his father's company, opting to be a painter instead.Nothing but a bussiness deal and two strangers are now together for the better of their lives.orPhichit and Seung Gil get married and mated and now need to learn to live together.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 48
Kudos: 69





	1. And then you did something wrong and you said it was great.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this while trying to write another chapter or Primaveral. I just love fucking SeungChuchu. 
> 
> The title is because of The Strokes song of the same title. It really has nothing to do with the theme, but I liked the sound of it considering everything that they have to go through happenes due to the "adults" choices.
> 
> I was also very high while writing most of it, english is not my first language and I was falling asleep, so, sorry for any errors. 
> 
> I anyone cares to follow me on twitter it's @meguudori

Phichit read through the file his father had handed him, allowing him to excitedly talk about how great this deal was and how filthy rich it would make him.

He looked over various pictures of the same male alpha, the expressionless gesture apparently always plastered on his face. "Seung Gil Lee" he read, "23 years old. Graduated from MICA with a Painting Major and a Humanistic Studies Minor specialized in Gender Studies" and odd career path for an alpha that had accepted to marry a total stranger. He raised his gaze to his excited father, closing the folder and placing it carefully over the piano he had been playing a few moments before. 

\- I am glad to hear my marriage will bring you good fortune, father. - he spoke calmly and sweetly, just the way he had been teached. 

\- It will, and because it's so important, I cannot allow them to get cold feet. We are flying tomorrow to meet them in New York and you'll get married on Friday. 

The omega looked at his father, surprised. He would be married off by the end of the week. 

\- Father... isn't it too soon? 

He didn't see the slap coming, but it landed with such force it made him lose his balance from the stool he was sitting on, falling to the ground as his ear ringed. He rushed to bow deeply, face down to not show his tears. 

\- I am deeply sorry for offending you, father.

\- Your husband won't tolerate a disobedient omega, and if you fuck this up for me I will sell you to an old man.

\- I will do as you command, father.

The eldest scoffed before leaving the teen on the floor who, once alone, allowed himself to cry.

  
  


Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Seung Gil trashed his father's office as the eldest sat behind his desk, patiently waiting for his youngest son tantrums to end. 

\- Seung Gil, that's enough. - Lee Seok Ho sighed, seeing how he threw picture frames sitting on top of the chimney to the other side of the room. 

\- I'm not fucking marrying some Thai kid just because you want more money. I won't participate in your damn slave trade. 

\- My God, Gender Studies ruined you. - the eldest stood up and stopped his son as he tried to keep on throwing things around, taking his wrist in one hand. - You have more than 200,000 thousand dollars in debt, that is not counting the car, the house and all your daily expenses. If you do not marry the Chulanont omega, I will not pay for your college debt, I will stop paying for your expenses and you will be left alone. 

\- That is not fair and you know it. You paid for all my brothers' college! 

\- Yes, and they married the people I told them too - he let his wrist go and gave a soft pat on his shoulder. - So, what's it gonna be, Seung-ah.

\- You're sick and you know it. 

\- Son, you wouldn't recognize sickness if it was spitting in your face. 

\- Fine. 

\- Ah - Lee Seok Ho clapped, smiling warmly before hugging his youngest son - I knew there was still some sense in your head. 

\- I want you to find my painting career as well. 

\- Done. Anything you want, my boy. Just remember I love being a grandfather.

Seung Gil scoffed before leaving the office in a huff, ignoring his mother's callings as he shut himself in his room. 

  
  
  


It was late night when the Chulanonts arrived at Lee's New York household. Phichit was barely conscious and struggling to go up the stairs leading to the entrance, after having one too many Xanax to manage the flight.

\- Behave, I don't want them to know you are a damn junky. - his father mumbled sternly and he nodded sluggishly, thinking to himself he wouldn't have to be on that much medication if he hadn't been abused his whole life. 

They were welcomed by an attractive couple as a swarm of servants rushed out to take the luggage in. He managed to focus his vision enough to notice the man from the file, standing silently behind his parents, looking directly at him. 

Normally he would've averted his gaze, but in his current state his brain was not working that well and the alpha's dark eyes gave him the impression they shared the same excitement over their forced union. Great, at least they could bond over that. 

He began losing his balance, having to get a hold of the door as his father's disapproving gaze burned his skin. 

\- I apologize for my son, it was a long flight and you know how weak omegas are. 

\- I understand completely. Seung Gil, take Phichit to your room. You both need to grow accustomed to your scents. 

Seung Gil sighed and nodded, walking to the small omega and offering his arm for him to hold on to, noticing the slight tremor on his limbs as they walked to the back of the house. 

\- Thank you…- whispered the omega once they finally reached the room, relieved as he sat down in the bed, allowing himself to smell the scent in the room. 

It smelled like pine and freshly cut woot,warm like a bonfire and cool like a water stream. Like a camping trip to the woods. He laid down. 

Seung Gil took the backpack off the omega's back, raising an eyebrow at the rattling sound it made, opening the zipper to find an abundance of pill bottles along his phone and a notebook with various New York addresses and phone numbers. "Dr. Sandra Mejia" he read the name scribbled before an address particularly close to his current residence outside his parent's lavish mansion. 

He looked down at the small male sprawled in his bed. He smelled sweet, like all omegas do, like fresh vanilla and honey, with a twist of spice and an odd freshness to it. Like having a warm cup of Chai Tea on a summer morning.

\- Hey. - he shook the youngest softly until he opened his eyes. - Are you okay? You look pretty out of it. 

\- I'm fine, I'm fine - his voice was slurred, but he liked the ring of it. - I just really hate flying. 

\- If I ask you a question, will you answer honestly? 

\- Yes, alpha. 

Seung Gil cringed.

\- Never call me alpha, please. I'm just Seung Gil. 

Phichit smiled warmly and nodded. 

\- What is all your medication for?

His smile faded immediately and he tensed. 

\- I'm not supposed to talk about it. - he mumbled 

\- You said you would answer.

\- Father told me to never speak about it. 

\- I won't tell your father. 

\- I can't.

\- You promised. 

\- I can't. Father will know. 

He saw his body start to shake as his breathing quickened, eyes scared and teary. 

\- I won't tell anyone. 

\- It's because I'm crazy. 

Seung Gil frowned. 

\- You are not. 

\- I am...Father says I went crazy because I'm weak and couldn't deal with my training without needing medication. 

A small sob got caught in his throat as he turned to lay on his side, crying silently. The eldest looked at him, not knowing what to do, patting his hair softly. 

\- Do you want me to calm you? 

A soft nod was enough for him as consent, he sat beside him, caressing his long jet black hair as he released calming pheromones that helped him regulate his breathing before finally falling asleep. He covered him after taking off his shoes, debating with himself in his head. 

On one hand he could run to his father, tell him the omega's bad mental state and wedding would be called off, but then the omega would be probably married off to a less understanding alpha that may not allow him to continue with his treatment. Or he could shut up, marry the guy and try to help him. 

\- Guess we're stuck together - he whispered to the sleeping man besides him. 

The next two days were a blur for both as they spent all day preparing for their wedding, only seeing each other to sleep, both immediately passing out as they touched the soft mattress. 

Friday finally came around. Phichit looked at himself in the full length mirror as they finished dressing him up in his wedding dress. He always knew a wedding would be the only way out of his home and his father made him choose a wedding gown and had it adjusted constantly in case he had to be married off immediately, just like now. 

It was a simple A line white dress with a sweetheart neckline and lace balloon long sleeves that his father had definitely paid too much for. He sighed before the makeup artist finished staining his lips red before they placed the veil over his face. The ceremony was about to start and his future husband was already waiting for him on the altar.

He took his father's arm as he walked down the aisle, letting a single tear out as his soon to be husband took his hand. 

They said what they had practiced, repeated the vows that were written for them and placed the rings gracefully into each other's fingers, dreading the moment that finally came when the judge said "You may now kiss."

Seung Gil leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss in the omegas lips before the small audience clapped and cheered for the newly weds. 

The rest of the evening was awkward as they sat together during the reception, champagne glasses pulling in front of them as their families seemed to enjoy the celebration. When it was finally time for them to get the hell out they lost no time to do so, quickly running away in the limousine that would lead them to Seung Gil's home since they had no time to dwell on where to celebrate their so-called honeymoon. 

Phichit sat silently, looking out the window, trying not to appear as drunk as he was, until a finger tapped his shoulder, making him turn to his husband who was handing him a glass of whiskey with ice as he downed his own. He took it and gulped the liquid down, thanking all heavens he was twenty one and allowed to drink by his new husband.

\- Nervous? - Asked Seung Gil as he refilled both glasses. 

\- You're about to bite my neck, of course I'm nervous. - mumbled an annoyed Phichit, taking the drink, already too drunk to keep his normal "heavenly", façade. 

Seung Gil chuckled and they kept drinking in silence until the limousine stopped and they ran out of whiskey. They both stumbled out of the vehicle and Phichit stood stunned in front of the whimsical three floor brownstone he had seen only in movies, rushing behind his husband as he opened the door, delighted as he saw what was his new home. 

He kicked his high heels off and ran through the foyer to the living room to the dining room, to the huge kitchen and back, noticing the basement door and the various paint stains around the knob. 

Seung Gil giggled at the sight, too drunk to care. 

\- You like it? - he asked the excited omega once he came back from his tour.

\- Yeah, it's so pretty!

\- I'm glad...come on. 

He guided him up the stairs, taking his hand to make sure he didn't fall off, Phichit managed to get a glimpse of a room filled with books on the first floor before he had to climb another flight of stairs.

The master bedroom was simple and huge. He sat down on bed and looked around as the eldest took a wine bottle from the wine fridge any responsible adult would have on his room, offering an empty glass he gladly took, immediately sipping the dark liquid once it was served. 

They drank in silence, both waiting for their nervousness to be drowned in alcohol. As the second bottle emptied Phichit looked at Seung Gil with unfocused eyes. 

\- You also didn't want to get married? 

\- No - answered Seung, getting up for another bottle. - If I didn't agree to marry you he was not going to pay for my college and would take the house away. 

\- That sucks. - he smiled as his glass was filled again, happily downing the liquid. - My dad said if I fucked this up he would marry me to some old pervert. 

\- That's fucked up.

\- Oh, totally fucked up.

They sipped their wine again before Seung Gil sighed and placed his glass on the bedside table along the bottle. 

\- We should get this over with. 

Phichit looked at the alpha and placed his glass carefully before rolling over to his side, sloppily. 

\- Are you going to be good to me? - he asked, looking up to meet his husband's eyes. 

Seung Gil looked deep into the grey pools in front of him, finally admitting to himself how attractive the omegas was. 

\- I will. 

The youngest nodded softly before getting up and sitting in his lap, hugging him, closing his eyes. 

\- I'm glad to be stuck in this with a good man, then. 

He looked up, closing his eyes as they kissed for the second time. Chaste short kisses followed by a sloppy drunk war between their tongues, Seung's hands struggling to unzip the dress, groaning in success once he managed to do it, breaking the kiss to help the omega slip out of it., feeling his cock wake up in his pants at the sight of the white lace panties the other was wearing, proud to be the the cause of the wet spot forming in them. 

Phichit observed the alpha take his jacket and shirt off, allowing him to see his broad shoulders, the head of a dragon peeking over one. He sat again, this time straddling his legs, wet pussy resting just a few centimeters away from the hard cock his most primal side craved for, closing his eyes as his lips were ravished once again, big hands caressing his body, skin burning under the rough fingertips, the scent around him turning muskier, there was a beast in the forest and it was about to attack the camp site. 

A moan escaped his lips as Seung Gil started kissing his neck, biting softly on his scent gland as his hands dared to explore his bottom, taking a handful of ass. 

The soft fabric soon became uncomfortable, mostly soaked in slick, making a wet spot in the alphas pants. 

\- Take them off…-he whispered, kneeling so he could easily slide them off, sighing once his cocklet was free, immediately moaning as one finger slid easily inside him, rolling his hips just a little, looking for more of the filling sensation, gasping as another finger found his way inside. 

Seung Gil took both fingers out of the tight wet hole, ignoring the small cries of protest, licking them clean, immediately drunk on the sweet taste of his slick, letting his instincts take over to stop thinking of how wrong this was. He picked the smaller male easily, laying him down as he kneeled between his legs, lining his neglected cock against the eager leaky cunt. 

\- I…- his voice was deep and raspy - I need you to tell me if I hurt you in any way...

A playful smile drew upon meaty red lips as he giggled in a beautiful voice. Fuck, what was happening to his brain? 

\- I don’t think you’ll be able to stop even if I cry…- he rolled his hips, moaning in anticipation as he felt the hot tip of his huge dick enter him - We’re stuck together, so, whatever, I’m consenting, so, please, fuck me. 

Seung Gil felt himself cumming a little bit from hearing the delicate looking creature below him talk like that. He opened his way inside the tight cavity, delighted on the half pained, half out of it expression on the youngest face. Once he bottomed he stayed still, kissing the slender neck, leaving small marks here and there, thumb pressing against insistently on his scent gland, allowing him to get accustomed to the feeling, moaning low as the omega’s hips rolled, pleading for movement. 

It was enough, his sanity flew out the window, somewhere he didn’t care. He started fucking into him roughly, squeezing his meaty thighs open, bruises sure to appear in the morning, delighted by the moans, cries and whimpers and ocassional babble pleading for more, feeling glad of finding an omega that ate his dick this good.

He leaned in closer, giving soft slaps to his cheek to get his attention, managing to get him to focus on his face. 

\- Can I knot you?

\- Yeah...please knot me.

\- I have to bite you as I knot you.

\- I know, do it. 

\- Bite me as well. 

Phichit, even though he was close to orgasming, looked at him completely confused at his request, an alpha being marked by an omega was unheard for. But he saw the stern face soften in what he could only describe as a "needy puppy" expression and saying no was out of question.. 

\- Okay. - he agreed.

The relentless fucking continued, both equally undone and close to orgasm, moaning with their face shoved into each other's neck, the eldest groaning in complete bliss as his knot popped in the omega's tight wet hotel as he bit the supple skin in front of him. 

As they bit into each other's scent gland they both saw white for a moment. The pain and taste of blood an afterthought as the taste of their scent flooded their mouths as the new bond settled.

They spent what felt like hours knotted, sobbing quietly between over stimulation and the odd feeling no book really knew how to describe when talking about bonds as it settled, feeling home on the arms of the almost stranger as their tongues lapped at the new wounds, wave after wave of cum released on the omegas womb.

So comfortable they fell asleep like that, too exhausted to dwell on anything for the time being, knowing they had basically their whole lives to figure things out.


	2. And now you don't know how you could ever complain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, it's ya boi. 
> 
> I am still high and apparentely that helps my mental diarrhea release all over my google docs. 
> 
> Chapter warning, there is physical abuse in this chapter, so please don't read it if you feel triggered by the topic. 
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter 2, follow me on twitter if you have nothing else to do, lol @meguudori

Their first month of marriage was bad. 

Just the morning after their bonding he woke up to an empty bed, a terrible hangover along a splitting headache and sore bottom. A morning after pill along a bottle of water and an apple waiting for him on the bedside table. After taking it and limping his way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower he dwelled on the blurry memories of last night's events as he searched for clean clothes in his suitcases, deciding at least to clean up before laying back in bed to rest his poor head, immediately falling asleep, managing to wake up the next morning, in the same empty bed. He walked out of the room, and down the stairs, finding his husband asleep on the couch, hugging a huge husky he wasn't even aware existed. He let out a small sigh and cooked breakfast for both in silence, going back to the room, only to find the plate untouched hours later. 

Of course he was an unwanted presence. It was his destiny since he was born with the wrong set of genitals.

He kept waking up early to cook, leaving the plate on plain sight, only eating a few bites himself before going back up to sleep until it was time to throw away the untouched breakfast and make the dinner he would have to throw away the next morning, untouched. 

Sometimes he cried until he was too exhausted to continue, his bite mark aching due to their neglected bond, his body weak, cheeks sinking as he lost weight. 

One evening he was woken up by a big hand in his shoulder, shaking him softly along the forest scent he had been craving. He opened his eyes, feeling himself about to cry at the sight of the cold expression the alpha had on his face. 

\- Get ready, our parents want to have dinner with us. - was the only words he got before being left alone again. He sobbed while he showered and got dressed managing to regain his composure enough to do his makeup. 

Once ready he walked down the stairs, seeing his husband waiting for him at the door, not even turning to look at him before going out. 

"An absent husband is better than a mean husband" he repeated to himself as they drove to the posh restaurant where they would meet their parents, taking a deep breath before walking inside behind the alpha, bowing to his in-laws and father, who seemed satisfied enough with the mark, fully displayed on his neck.

\- I hope you're enjoying the married life, Phichit. 

When were they seated? He felt dizzy and out of it. He turned to the woman who was speaking to him, having no idea who she was. Did Seung Gil have sisters? No, three brothers, that was what the file said. Step mother, it must be the step mother. 

\- I am glad for all the commodities provided by my husband.

\- Oh, Phichit. - he turned his gaze to Seung Gil's father, feeling his stomach turn at the sight of his own untouched food. When were they even served? . - Your teacher Lydia just started training one of my nieces - he forced himself to smile upon hearing that name, great, Lydia kept ruining lives somewhere - She keeps bragging of how great of a pianist you are. 

\- Oh, well, I don’t think I’m that good...

\- There’s a piano here! - well fuck this lady and his stupid bright smile putting him on the spot. 

\- That’s great, why don’t you play for us? 

He felt his husband's curious gaze along with his father's annoyed one before he walked to the piano and sat down, whatever, closing his eyes for a moment before letting his fingers run silently through the keys before breathing deeply, starting to play Claire de Lune by Debussy. He memorized all the pieces he learned after having entire books destroyed by his father's blind rage. The weight under his fingers felt reassuring after a month of doing nothing, glad to find solace on something he loved so much. He blushed deeply at the clapping around him as he finished, walking back to the table in a quick pace, making himself small in the chair. 

\- Outstanding! - exclaimed Lee Seok Ho, clapping excitedly. - Seung-ah, you must remember you married not only a beautiful man, but also an educated one. 

Seung Gil was shocked after the display, not knowing the omega capable of anything else besides domestic chores. Not that he had given him an opportunity to show him. 

And it wasn't because he disliked the small omega, he was very much attracted to him, as much as he hated to admit it. Maybe it was the bonding, but whatever it was, something primal awoke inside him, demanding to monopolize the omega, claim him at any moment, and it terrified him. He was in control, always, his secondary gender nothing more than an annoyance and a reason his beta classmates excluded him all through college.

He had dreaded the thought of marrying a “trained” omega, his own mother being one and she ended up hanging himself on his fifth birthday, the thought of it bringing a shiver down his spine. Sure, he was being neglectful, but it was better than going feral on him. A discreet look let him notice sunken cheeks and pale skin, his clothes fitting looser, the bite mark in display on his neck red and swollen, the same as his. He adjusted his shirt collar, the pressure his tie was making on his bite mark uncomfortable, not really thinking anyone would pay attention to his neck.

Until a few minutes passed and Pongsak Chulanont got up, the fakest smile ever drawn on his lips as he stood behind his son's chair, placing both hands on his shoulders, pulling him out the table and ushering him to the bathroom on the back of the building. The Lee’s all look at each other, the youngest seemingly the only puzzled one. 

\- Seung Gil - his father started, slight annoyance clinging on his fatherly tone - You really need to learn when to go after your husband.

He looked up and blinked a few times, slightly confused before a tug in his sore neck told him something was wrong and to find his mate. As he got up and walked to the bathroom Lee Seok Ho sighed, shaking his head, asking himself how a son so smart could also be so dumb sometimes. 

  
  


Phichit saw the first slap coming, it made him fall on the bathroom floor, groaning in pain as he accidentally bit his lip open, filling his mouth with the taste of blood as his father fisted his long hair, pulling him up the floor before another slap landed on his cheek. 

\- Father… -he cried, trying to release his hair of the painful grab. 

\- Are you out of your damn mind?! 

The next slap made him see stars, his father's angry voice becoming suddenly distant as his unfocused eyes looked around the empty bathroom. 

\- How dare you bite an alpha, you filthy whore. If he sends you back I swear I will sell your ass for a penny. 

He cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground, dragging himself away from his father as he let out a sound he had never made, a desperate calling for his alpha to help him. 

And Seung Gil felt it, it was like his whole body was on alert, making him run instead of walk to the bathroom, eyes gone red at the sight of the scene, of his hurt and terrified mate on the floor with his mouth bloodied. How dare he out a finger on his omega. 

He growled at the man before kneeling besides his husband, hugging him tight, nuzzling against his sensitive bite mark to calm him. 

\- If you lay a finger on my mate again I will kill you. - he spat at the oldest man, ignoring whatever he was saying as he carried the sobbing omega out of the bathroom and then the restaurant.

The eldest Chulanont huffed and walked out the bathroom and back to the table. 

\- Is everything okay? - Mr. Lee asked.

\- Ah yes. You know how omegas are, Seung Gil had to take him home. 

\- They are a handful. You know. - he picked up the bottle of wine and filled his glass. - You know, I love my sons. And I know them pretty well. They are selfish boys, never liked when anyone touched their stuff. - he let the bottle down and handed him the cup. - And what kind of father I would be if I don't take proper care of my son's stuff. Understand? 

Pongsak looked at the wine and smiled, fake as ever. 

\-  Of course. You have nothing to worry about.

  
  


Sejng Gil managed to come back to reality as the car stopped in front of his home, finally able to pull back a little from the omega to awkwardly carry him inside as he cried bitterly on the alpha’s neck

The alpha felt his heart shrink in his chest at the sound of his cries, so sad, so hurt. 

He walked straight to the guests bathroom, just across the hallway from the kitchen and sat the omega down on the closed toilet as he looked for the first aid kit below the sink.

\- I wanna die - cried the omega in a small voice, making him feel like the worst alpha ever.

The first aid kit, he found it, a small victory after an awful night. He kneeled besides him and took his face carefully to not hurt his red cheeks, cleaning the small cut on his bottom lip with a damp gauze. 

\- Don't say that. - he whispered in response as he cleaned the fortunately small cut. 

\- My father hates me, you don't want me, I'd be better off dead…- he spat bitterly, small fists grabbing at the fabric of his pants as new tears found their way through his cheeks.

\- Stop saying that.

\- You've been avoiding me for a month.

Of course his poor decision making was biting him in the ass, he sighed, trying to choose his words carefully. 

  
  


\- That's because I'm afraid of you. 

Was he dropped as a baby? 

\- Wait, no. I mean, I'm afraid of what I may do to you. 

The room was suddenly silent as Phichit looked at him, completely confused. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- Well, ah…- his brain was struggling to select the right way to explain - You make me...feel things. 

\- I still don’t get it. - the tears had stopped, that was another win. 

\- When I’m around you I feel something...i don't know how to describe it, it's like something feral in me. 

Phichit looked directly into his eyes as if looking for something before it dawned on him. Holy shit his husbane was being a hundred percent serious. 

“ A neglectful husband is better than a mean one” his brain reminded him. “But what am I to do with a stupid husband. “

\- Okay, so, you are an idiot.

That, the annoyed expression that had replaced the confused one and being pushed, falling in his ass as the omega got up and walked out of the bathroom, both hands resting on his thin waist as he paced the kitchen, was something he did not expect. 

\- Excuse me? 

He was DONE. This whole night had been a nightmare and no training ever could ever make him see the positive side of the situation. Whatever, if he was sent back to his father he would kill himself, but this alpha needed a piece of his mind. 

\- "I'm afraid of what I may do to you" - he repeated in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes, walking back into the bathroom, voice echoing through the house, startling the sleeping dog who peeked from the open door - Whatever you could do to me is better than what we have now. I don't even know where in fucking New York we live because I was raised to get commands from an alpha and my fucking alpha doesn't has the decency of aknowledging my existance. You could’ve at least said "Hey, do whatever you want, go out, get fucked, I don't care" or something. But no,because he is so afraid of something "feral" inside him. - He spat furiously. - Is the education system in Korea really so bad that I, a Thai omega, know more about alphas reactions after mating? Because it’s completely fucking normal Seung Gil! Now, are you going to beat me till I bleed? Drag me around the house by my hair? Because if the answer is no, then I will gladly take whatever frightens you so fucking much if it means I'd be able to at least speak to another human being.

Seung Gil was stunned, still sitting on the bathroom floor with his back against the wall, mouth agape, feeling small in front of the dainty screaming omega, cursing as his dick decided it was a great time to wake up. He was turned on because his omega husband was screaming at him. Fuck, something was wrong with him.

\- So?- he demanded an answer. - How's it going to be? 

\- I have a boner.

He was definitely dropped on his head, multiple times. 

Silence filled the small bathroom before Phichit sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

\- What am I supposed to do with that answer? - he asked in a defeated tone, walking out of the room and turning to look at the curious husky before walking to the couch - We have a damn dog and I don’t know their name, I don’t know if I should unpack my suitcases, fuck, I don’t even have a key to the house...and you have a boner.

He dropped on the couch, covering his face with both hands as he cried loudly, a mixture of sadness, exasperation and annoyance that he needed to take out of his chest. 

It took Seung Gil a moment to stand up and go to his side, sitting awkwardly besides him. 

Words, he needed to say words. Good words. When did his brain became this dumb. 

\- Phichit…- he called up to him once he was reduced to soft sobs - I’m sorry...I was just afraid. I thought I wouldn’t be like all alphas, that I’d be able to control myself and I ran away when I ended up being like everyone else. 

\- You asked for permission to knot me. -mumbled Phichit in response, sniffling as he dried his tears with the back of his hand, not caring about his already ruined makeup. - You even asked me to mark you...that’s not something all alphas do. 

\- I guess...What should we do? 

\- I don’t know. 

They sat in silence on the couch until Phichit’s stomach growled. 

\- Did you eat anything today? 

\- Not really…

Seung Gil stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving his husband puzzled sitting on the couch as he did whatever he was doing, looking back at the floor where the husky was busy sniffing at his feet. He raised his gaze when he felt the alpha sit back down, looking confused as he handed him a plate with a sandwich on it. 

\- What's this? 

\- I made you a sandwich, you need to eat and I really need to buy groceries.

His eyes flooded with new tears as trembling hands took the sandwich, whining as he bit into it. Maybe it was hunger, maybe the situation, but damn it was the best sandwich he had ever tasted, managing to eat half of it before he was reduced to a sobbing mess. Not even in his wildest dreams he would've thought an alpha would make him something to eat. 

Seung Gil couldn't help to smile at the reaction to his simple sandwich, wrapping an arm around the crying omega, letting him cry in his chest as he held the half eaten snack, drawing small circles in his back with long fingers until he calmed down and went back to munch on his sandwich while sniffling. 

Phichit was comfortable, he could've stayed like that forever, but damn it, he had needs and a hard dick just a few inches away for him to enjoy.

\- You still have a boner. - mumbled the omega once he finished eating, hands instinctively grabbing at the alpha's shirt. 

\- Ah, yeah, guess I like the less subdued side of you. 

\- Do you want some help?

\- You don't really have to…

\- I wouldn't offer help if I didn't want to. - he sat on his lap, straddling Seung Gil's legs as his hands explored the broad chest in front of him, fingers skilfully unbuttoning his shirt - Let's not think about how the tyranny of the ruling Alpha class in Asia is what brought us together, okay? Don't think of me as a trained omega, let's just pretend we're normal, horny adults. - Once the shirt was open he let his hand rest over the bulge in his husband's pants. - What do you say?

Seung Gil was fucking done the moment the youngest sat on his lap, growling at the warmth of his hand. 

\- Deal.

He attacked his lips, kissing him roughly and his hands found their way inside his shirt, enjoying every inch of exquisite skin he could reach before the garment became a bother and he ripped it off and threw it away, his own following it shortly.

They were needy after a month of avoiding how much they craved each other, how good every touch felt, how their scent grew wild.

They were soon naked,the alphas fingers finding their way inside to Phichit's leaking pussy, proud at the needy moans that escaped his plump lips, groaning as small hands started to pump his dick. How could a person be so cute and hot at the same time? 

The omega moaned, his whole body shaking in an orgasm, making a generous amount of slick pool on the couch below him. He looked at the alpha breathless, eyes dark with desire as his hands pumped harder. 

\- I really want you inside me… - he whispered, cunt twitching in anticipation as Seung Gil took his fingers out.

Seung Gil let his back rest against the couch, delighted as the omega positioned himself, eager to take his cock inside.

\- You're gonna be a good alpha to me - it was more a declaration than a request, but the alpha didn't have a lot of time to think about it as his dick soon disappeared in the warm wetness he had dreamed off so much the last month, big hands rushing to hold the youngest hips to help him. - You're not going to ignore me anymore. - he managed to keep talking as he fucked himself slowly on the alphas dick, filling the room with a lewd splash sound every time he moved. - You're going to eat the food I cook for you, and cuddle with me and give me kisses, yeah?

\- Fuck - Seung Gil growled, finger nails digging on tan skin, no longer able to keep his hips still, raising them suddenly, making the smaller male gasp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. - Yes, I'll be good to you, I swear. - as barbaric and stupid as it was, he would've agreed to murder someone if that sweet needy voice asked him to. 

Phichit smiled brightly at this, happily jumping on the cock inside him. 

It wasn't long before he could feel the swelling knot trying to push past his tight insides, the thought of it being inside him almost enough to make him orgasm. 

\- Knot me...fuck, please knot me... - he pleaded, breathless, hugging his husband's torso, scratching his back desperately as he felt the first ripples of another orgasm.

They both moaned as they climaxed, a scream dying on Phichit's throat as he bit the alphas shoulder when the knot popped inside him, making him cum immediately, glad to be finally filled. 

It wasn't until hours later while they laid in bed back in the master bedroom, nuzzling at each other while waiting for the alphas knot to go down again and set the omega free that Seung Gil could think clearly. 

\- I'm sorry.

\- I told you I wanted you to knot me again. - mumbled Phichit in an annoyed tone, face hidden on his neck, giving soft kisses.

\- No, not because of that. I'm sorry I ignored you and thought about you just as an omega and not as a person. 

Phichit giggled, coming out of his hiding spot to lay his head on a pillow, looking into expressionless eyes. 

\- I got a sandwich and an apology of an alpha on the same night, my dad would die if he knew.

Seung Gil snorted a small laugh, petting his husband's long jet black hair. 

\- I know you were trained to do whatever I told you. - he continued - But you don’t have to. You can do whatever you want now. 

\- You still think I don’t really want to do this? 

\- I mean...do you? Do you really want to be married, at nineteen, to some Korean guy you just met? 

\- I’d rather be here with you than back home waiting for someone else to marry me. 

The omega smiled offered him a reassuring smile, closing his eyes as his lips were soon taken hostage in a sloppy kiss. 

He could definitely get used to this.


	3. Get dressed, jump out of bed and do it best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Shit, I don't know what to write.  
> Also me: *Get's fucked up and writes the next chapter in a night* 
> 
> Some pointers for this chapter: 
> 
> \- I fucking adore Lorde, the name of the chapter comes from the song Liability.  
> \- Phichit has a british accent.  
> \- Tall Yuri. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy it, I'm geuninly trying my best with this one. 
> 
> If you have nothing better to do, please follow me on twitter. I mostly retweet BNH academia and I recently got into BTS. @meguudori

The second month was rough. 

Not because of their weird marital situation, but because between birth control and his new therapist tinkering around with his medicine, he was all over the place. 

Every morning he cried a little when Kyung, the huge husky that quickly grew attached to him, started running around the room, demanding a walk. Because it meant the time had come for his husband to get up and the only thing that made him feel less like shit was drowning in the alphas woody scent. 

And after groaning and cursing he managed to drag himself to the kitchen and cook some breakfast for the three of them, because of course the fluffy beast had a special diet. 

\- You gained weight. 

Phichit dropped the empty bowl he was holding, letting it shatter at his bare feet, biting his lower lip to try and not explode either in rage or tears, both were quite likely. And he knew it wasn't said in a malicious tone, because outside of his serious façade and calculating eyes, he'd learned that Seung Gil was just a big baby who loved his dog, painting, orange juice at any time of day and never fucking thought before speaking.

He let out a deep sigh, leaning against the marble counter. "He's nice to you, be nice to him" his brain repeated again and again.

\- Yes, I noticed - Spat Phichit, standing on his toes to reach for another bowl and finally plate the damn oatmeal he had just made, walking carefully over broken ceramic to place it on the kitchen island in front of the distracted painter who didn't seemed to care about the broken bowl or his venomously sweet tone as he flicked through his phone.

\- It looks good on you. - he finally added, eating a spoonful of oatmeal before finally looking up to him - Do we have any orange juice? 

Dear God, something was wrong with his brain or the meds were seriously fucking with him cause FUCK he looked so cute everytime he asked for his favorite drink, and he couldn't help but smile. 

\- Sure - he turned to the fridge and took out the big, always present Sunny D container, serving two glasses before he finally sat down to eat as well. 

\- I have to go out today - announced Seung Gil, eyes still glued to the phone screen while his left hand stole a strawberry from the omegas plate, immediately making him pout. 

\- You think you'll be back for dinner? 

\- Yes, but I think we'll have company. Yuri insists I'm holding you against your will here and demands to meet you. 

Ah, he'd heard about this Yuri a few times through the month. Not so much considering Seung Gil was not the talkative type. They went to college together, he knew that much. 

\- What should I cook? 

\- Anything you make will taste great, don't worry about it. 

Another pout as a second strawberry was stolen, this time while making full eye contact. 

\- I meant what I said, you know? 

\- That I'm getting fat? 

\- I never said fat, I said you were gaining weight and that it looks really good on you. 

\- You give the weirdest compliments. 

They finished their breakfast quickly after that, the alpha getting up to gather his stuff while the omega cleaned the kitchen. 

\- Should I dress nice for tonight? - he asked loudly as he swept the broken ceramic off the floor, disposing it in the trash can. Now they needed another bowl. 

\- You always dress nice Phichit. Ah, his mate will join us as well, they're a package deal. 

\- Oh, so Yuri is an alpha.

\- No, he's an omega. A freakishly tall one but he still smells like an icecream machine. 

\- Oh. 

He felt a tinge of jealousy spark in his stomach as he washed the dirty dishes. So, his husband, his mate, worked with another omega. But, it was a mated omega, so it was fine, no reason to get jealous of another slimey omega getting into his man's...

The glass he was holding under a steady stream of water broke in his hand, surprising him and his husband who was getting ready to leave.

\- Shit, are you alright? - asked Seung Gil with genuine worry as he took his now bleeding hand

\- I...yes, sorry, I was distracted…- he mumbled, quickly ripping his hand away and putting it back under the water stream to clean it relieved to see it was a small cut. 

\- I'll bring the first aid kit

Phichit cursed under his breath while Seung Gil ran to the bathroom, why the hell was he so jealous? They were mates, the other omega was mated as well, he had nothing to worry about. He shut the faucet off and let his husband clean the small cut, wincing in pain due to the gauze soaked in antiseptic. 

\- You need to be more careful or we'll run out of dinnerware.

He couldn't help but giggle at the serious sounding joke, carefully adjusting the band-aid that was now covering his small wound. 

\- I'll be more careful. I'm sorry. 

\- It's fine, I just don't want you to get hurt. 

Strong arms hugged his waist tightly as the smell of burning logs and pine filled his nostrils, shaking all ill feelings away from his mind. He closed his eyes, placing small hands on the alphas cheeks as their lips met for a kiss. They had started implementing kissing in the morning a week ago and so far it was doing great. 

They parted after a moment, another pout and a chaste kiss was quickly placed on it. 

\- I have to go, I'll see you later, okay? 

\- Yeah, please be safe? 

\- You're the one who thinks the kitchen is a damn Greek party, you stay safe. 

A hearty laugh parted his lips and he nodded, patting his husband's chest and adjusting his button down black shirt. 

\- I'll be safe as well. 

\- Great. You can use my card for whatever you want and your car keys are…

\- Hanging by the door, as always. - He interrupted, knowing he would never drive in that crazy town- I'll walk to the bodega if I need anything. 

Seung Gil nodded and gave him another short kiss before turning around to grab his bag. 

\- Call me if you need anything. 

He yelled before the main door closed, leaving the omega alone with the dog. 

Another sigh escaped his lips, he was sighing a lot lately. He finished up cleaning the kitchen before going back to their room to get ready for the day, thinking of what to cook. 

Seung Gil, like a good Korean Man, adored meat and would eat his filling every time he cooked it in any presentation. But they were entertaining guests.

His training had teached him that, when having guests, the food should still be targeted to the alphas' liking, to show your eagerness to serve them. 

But the alpha he had married was not a normal one. 

"Yuri…" he thought. What would a person named Yuri enjoy eating. He shook his head, it was an idiotic question. 

He finally settled for pasta, everybody liked pasta. 

But what if they had a gluten allergy? 

He was thinking too much. 

After putting his hair up in a ponytail he finally decided on a recipe, listing what he needed to buy in his head while putting his coat on, letting Kyung jump around him excitedly, knowing they were going out. He smiled at the overgrown puppy, baby talking to him while putting his harness on before opening the door. 

He heard a small sob as he went down the stairs out of the front door, turning to the source which ended up being the neighboring house, finding a small, heavily pregnant omega struggling to squat down while holding onto the house fence for dear life, trying to pick up his keys. 

Phichit rushed to him, picking the keys and helping him back up before taking his handkerchief out of his coat pocket, offering it to him. 

\- Are you okay?

\- Y-yeah... I'm sorry, my hormones are…- he sniffled, taking the garment to clean his cheeks.

\- Don't apologize, you're pregnant. 

The other omega laughed, combing a strand of short brown hair behind his ear. Why was everyone being so cute today? 

\- Ah, I guess I should introduce myself. - continued the now smiling omega - I'm Guang Hong de la Iglesia, we're neighbor's. 

\- It's a pleasure to meet you Guang Hong, my name's Phichit Lee.

\- Oh, you're Seeing Gil's husband.

\- Yes, we recently got married. 

\- Wow, he's so quiet and reserved, I'd never imagined he'd be married. 

\- Well, it was arranged, so it is kind of out of the blue. 

The smile died in the lips of the pregnant omega as he nervously looked for something to say. It was a normal reaction for anyone who wasn't brought up like him.

\- I'm sorry. - he managed to mumble, playing nervously with the keys on his hands.

\- Ah, don't worry. I'm actually really happy. Seung Gil is a good man. - he quickly added, taking back the now damp handkerchief

\- I'm glad - Guang Hong sighed in relief, an adorable smile drawn on his face again.

\- Do you need any help? 

They ended walking together to the bodega nearby, awkwardness quickly fading away as they bonded over how useless their mates were at feeding themselves at normal hours. 

\- I'm not a good cook - mentioned a pouty Guang Hong while they walked through the bodega, Phichit picking up what he needed from his mental list and what Guang Hong needed from his written one while also occasionally looking out the door to see Kyung patiently waiting for him while tied up outside, passerbys cooing at the attention loving dof. - I wanted to take classes as soon as we got married, but I was always busy with work and then I got pregnant and I couldn't stomach must food...poor Leo is sick of eating rice noodles and fried rice, but it's all I know how to make...what are you cooking for your guests tonight?

\- Oh, something simple. Just mushroom ravioli and I guess tiramisu? I was thinking of Panna Cotta, but I've only made it once. - he was speaking mindlessly, trying to think of how many portions to make, because Seung Gil ate a lot and he didn't want to come up short- oh my God, why are you crying?

He had turned from the shelf to ask a question, only to find flooded brown eyes looking up to him, breaking his heart.

\- S- sorry…- sobbed Guang Hong, quickly wiping his tears off. - It's just I'm really sick of Leo having to eat whatever garbage I make and I thought how happy he would look if I could cook properly…

\- Oh, honey, don't worry - he rushed to hug him, in part because he'd liked the man enough to console him, he was adorable and he will always have a soft spot for adorable beings, and all pregnant omegas made people around him, it didn't matter the gender, worry about them, a remaining instinct left in their brains for some reason. - why don't you come help me cook for tonight and I'll help you make some ravioli for Leo? okay? 

\- Would you really do that for me?

\- Of course! - he took round cheeks between his hands, really this dude couldn't be older than him, he looked like a baby. 

They continued shopping until they had everything they needed, Phichit giggling as Guang Hong bounced on his feet while waiting to pay.

He insisted on carrying the bags, which was a bit of a hassle while also wrestling a very excited, very large dog, but he would've never forgiven himself if he allowed the tiny man beside him to carry anything other than the pup on his belly. 

It was odd, he had met very few omegas in his life, all of them way older than him, with sad eyes and petulant attitudes, always glued to their alphas, ready to follow their orders in a heartbeat, all of them looking at him with pity, knowing how hard their life could get. 

And then there was this little bubbly omega who couldn't cook to save his life, and worked and was happily blabbing his heart out about how happy his husband would be when he got home to a different meal. 

The thought of him living somewhere where no one really cared about your secondary gender because they were too busy minding their own business even helped ignore how much his shoulders were aching under the weight of the bags. 

\- It's so nice to have someone so kind living next door. My friend Yuuri usually comes help me after work since he lives nearby, but…

"Yuri", there was that name again. He had managed to shove it on the back of his mind alongside the jealousy that apparently led him to break every piece of dinnerware he touched. He didn't like not knowing what the other omega looked like, Seung Gil, the reserved man he was, had just mentioned him to complain. Which was good, he was insufferable, that put him at ease for a moment as he kept listening to Guang Hong, they even ended taking a detour to get a coffee and keep chatting.

He'd been out for more than to hours when he walked over to his own house while Guang Hong disappeared behind his own front to door to get the unopened pasta press that had been gathering dust in his kitchen since it was gifted to them by a family friend as a wedding gift, struggling to take his keys out of the pocket with hands full of groceries and a dog that kept pulling on him. 

\- Let me help you with that. - said a familiar voice in front of him, taking a bag out of his hands as he looked up, paling a bit when he crossed eyes with his smiling father in law.

He bowed quickly, trying not to drop anything.Why was he there? 

\- Thank you for your help, honorable alpha. - he mustered up quickly, keeping his head low in respect.

\- You can call me Dad if you want too. 

Phichit looked up, surprised as the eldest laughed a hearty laugh. And handed back the bag as soon as the keys were in his hands

\- There's a little something waiting for you inside. I hope you like it. 

The eldest gave him a playful smile before turning around in his heels, walking off to a car waiting for him, leaving Phichit puzzled over the odd interaction. He opened the door, sighing in relief as he left the bags on the entrance floor, sitting besides them while freeing Kyung from the harness, letting him run free. God he was exhausted. 

He picked himself up, groaning as he carried the bags again to take them to the kitchen, almost dropping everything as he stepped into the living room. 

Against a previously empty wall, right next to the chimney, there was a black upright piano. He ran to the kitchen, throwing everything on the kitchen island before rushing to the instrument, running his fingers against the golden "Steinways & Son's" before lifting the cover up. 

There was a note over the piano keys that just read "Enjoy! - Dad". 

But he had no time to think about it because there was knocking at his door and he needed to make dinner. 

He spent the rest of his day teaching Guang Hong the basics while also guiding him through his recipe, struggling not to think in the beautiful piano waiting for him, his fingers eager to play after so long. And once dinner was ready, Guang Hong was back home and Kyung was sleeping in the couch Phichit ran up to their room, getting ready even though it would still be hours before the guests arrived, wanting to spend the rest of his free time glued to the instrument and not having to suddenly get up to get ready later. 

And once he was ready he sat eagerly in front of the piano. Spending the rest of the afternoon going through some classic pieces, immediately forgeting his exhaustion. 

He was so grateful and his father in law would definitely get a cake in the next few days as a thank you for such a kind gift. He was so entertained he didn't pay any attention to his phone where a message announced his husband was a few blocks away. 

A song popped into his head and he began playing it, Liability by Lorde, singing softly as his fingers placed the keys. Back in Thailand he had limited access to the internet, his father only allowing him to work on school work and listen to music. And that he did, most of his sleepless nights were spent under the covers, listening to songs until his eyelids felt heavy. 

He liked Lorde a lot. Her songs seemed to paint a picture, her first album painting a picture of a youth he never experienced, with friends, cliques, fights that felt like a world war and fear of losing everything they held dear as she aged, while the second was a love letter to a long lost lover, along a farewell to rowdy teenage years. And he loved it because damn it he was nineteen and on fire. 

And he was so distracted he didn't notice the main door opening and the three pairs of curious eyes looking at him as he sang his heart out while playing. 

The sound of his husband clearing his throat behind him almost made him fall off the stool. He stood immediately turning around to look at him with fearful eyes. Was he stepping over a boundary? His fears quickly melted into nothing and he let out the breath he was holding in relief as strong arms hugged him, drowning his worries in the forest that was his scent. 

\- Where did you get a piano? - asked Seung Gil in an amused tone. 

\- Your father brought it here when I was out. - he whispered in response.

\- Hmm...oh yeah. - he freed the omega from his arms and walked him to the couple waiting on the living room entrance. 

Phichit had never seen an omega like Yuri before. He was tall, a little taller than Seung Gil and almost a head taller than his mate, dressed in all black except for an obnoxious animal print jacket, shoulder length hair up in a careless yet perfect bun, low undercut at full display along earring filled earlobes with slightly stretched earlobes. His features were sharp, blonde eyebrows drawn over with a light brown pencil frowning slightly, light blue eyes looking at him coldly were carefully eyelined, nose embellished with a hoop through a loop and another in the septum, closed lips slightly cracked sporting a single stud in the low left side and if he looked lower on the left side he could see the mating scar peeking under the jacket and the very deep "v" neck, tucked in flowy shirt he was wearing. But as much as his image was threatening, he smelled like a soft adorable kitten and vanilla ice cream.

\- This giant with horrible fashion sense is Yuri Plisetsky, and the poor man who has to deal with all his bullshit next to him is his mate, Otabek Altin.

Otabek simply looked...cool. He had a handsome face with a single stud across his right, sharp, eyebrow, dark brown eyes serious, but not in the same calculating way Seung Gil's were, it was more of an uninterested look, dark brown hair effortlessly flawless in a barely touched way, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket. And he smelled cool, like leather and spice, so manly. 

Yuri growled and walked up to him, making him feel even smaller as he leaned in to analyze his face closer. 

He smiled and was about to open his mouth to introduce himself when the blonde basically spat at his husband. 

\- Seriously dude, how the fuck did you agreed to this? - his voice was deeper than Phichit expected, but he had no time to think much about it as the blonde started to walk around him, tugging at his clothes to uncover his mating scar - Your seriously mated a fucking kid!

\- Yuri, leave him alone. - Seung Gil’s hands quickly swatted the other omegas hands. 

\- You are fucking married to some kid from God knows where! He was probably beaten until he bled so he could learn the piano and “entertain” alphas! 

Phichit pressed his lips tightly at the remark. Playing the piano had been the only thing he wasn’t beaten for, the only thing his mother left him before dying. 

\- Really, it’s barbaric and you are contributing to the problem, allowing your father to buy him for you! Does he even know english? 

That was enough. Sure, his accent was pretty weird, it was to be expected when you learned using american books with a British man and most of your practice came from watching rom coms at three am when everyone else was sleeping. 

\- I do know how to speak english. - he interrupted the blonde rant, giving him his best fake smile, bowing at both guests - It is a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Phichit. 

\- Oh wow, so he does speak english, must have been pretty expensive. -mumbled Yuri, crossing his arms.

\- That’s enough Yuri. - said Otabek, his voice was as cool as his whole aura, he stepped in and stretched Phichit’s hand - Good to finally meet you. 

\- You must be hungry. Dinner is ready if you’d like to eat now. 

\- Great, I’ll go grab a bottle of wine from the cellar, would you like anything in particular? 

\- A Syrah it’s fine. 

\- Great, I have a ton. 

He smiled at the short kiss placed on his lips before his husband walked off. 

\- You can tell me if you need help. - said the blonde as soon as Seung Gil was out of ear shot. 

\- Well, I would really appreciate it if you helped me reach the wine glasses in the kitchen. - he answered, keeping his bright smile. 

Otabek coughed to mask his small laughter as his mate glared at him before following the youngest omega to the kitchen while the alpha headed to the dining room. Phichit started serving the food, taking a deep breath. He was never trained not to talk back to another omega. 

\- Please stop patronizing me. - he spoke loud enough for his voice to echo in the large kitchen as he carefully plated their dinner - Seung Gil is not keeping me hostage, I am not a child and believe me, I’d rather be here than back in Thailand.

Yuri’s mouth became a thin line as he searched for the right words to say, arms crossed, body tense. 

\- Sorry. - he managed to say, his cracked voice was almost a whisper and tears had started to pool in the corner of his eyes. - My dad was trained as well. I just...

Phichit sighed and nodded. 

\- I get it. And It’s fine, you are allowed to be worried...just don’t be rude. 

The blonde cleaned his tears quickly and nodded, taking two plates in his hands and walking to the dinner table. 

Thankfully the dinner was way more pleasant than their introduction. Yuri was easy to anger and Seung Gil seemed to adore teasing him and Otabek did nothing to stop him. It also brought light to more information about them. 

They knew each other since middle school since they all attended the same boarding school and he couldn’t help but gasp when Otabek handed him his phone, showing a picture of the three together, dressed up in their school uniforms, both alphas towering over the small blonde omega. They had all decided to attend MICA together so Seung Gil and Yuri could study painting, while Otabek, who was one year their senior, waited a year so the three could enrol together, even if he was in a different Major. Otabek and Yuri had mated as soon as the omega turned eighteen got married two years before. 

After they finished their meal and one of the bottles of wine they moved to the living room for dessert and once all food was depleted they kept drinking, talking about old times while Phichit cuddled comfortably in his husband's chest, breathing in his calming scent as he pet his hair. 

\- Phichit, how long have you been playing the piano? - asked Otabek while his husband was busy chugging what was left of the third bottle of wine opened that evening. 

\- Since I was three, my mother teached me. 

\- He’s pretty good - complimented Seung Gil, caressing the now blushing face of the omega. 

\- I’m really not that good. 

\- Oh, my grandpa always played some Brahms songs when I was little! -added an already drunk Yuri, pointing at the piano. - Can you play it? It’s Hungarian something something. 

Phichit laughed and nodded, standing up and walking to the piano, thinking for a moment before effortlessly playing Hungarin Dance Number 5., laughing as the huge blonde got up to dance badly to the song, having to stop when he decided to start twerking to the beat, doubling laughing along the amused alphas.

The night was young and he kept playing and drinking, happy to entertain their guests, laughing at their antics, actively participating now that the alcohol had erased most of his inhibitions, even hitting his husbands chest when he mentioned his weight gain, making Yuri clap and start screaming “HELL YEAH, HIT HIM HARDER PHI”.

He kept playing while everyone talked, knowing full well his tempo was off and he definitely was messing up and making Liszt cringe in his grave. 

\- Hey baby. -Called an obviously drunk Seung Gil, hugging him from behind. - You want more wine? 

Something about his scent suddenly made his stomach turn, the jealous spark he had buried in the morning exploding. He smelled too much like Yuri and it made him want to throw up. 

\- You idiot! -exclaimed Yuri, pulling him away from Phichit, allowing him to turn around and see his drunk husband wearing the obnoxious animal print jacket, basically ripping it off his body - You don’t get close to your omega while smelling of another omega, you imbecile. Look at the poor thing, he almost threw up on his piano! 

Yuri kneeled in front of him, hugging him to his chest. The kitten and ice cream smell was comforting when it wasn’t mixed with his mate’s forest one. 

\- Shit. - Seung Gil kneeled in front of him as well, taking his hands and kissing them. - I’m sorry.

Phichit just nodded, rushing to cuddle in his mate's chest, furiously scenting him until his stomach settled. 

\- I think it’s time to call it a night. - Announced Otabek, standing up and walking to his mate, picking him up with no seeming effort.

\- You can stay in the room you always use, we’re all hammered. - said Seung Gil, picking up his own omega and walking up the stairs, wishing good night to his friends. 

Soon after they were cuddled together, sharing sloppy kisses while laying in bed. 

\- Did you have fun? - whispered Seung Gil over his lips. 

The omega smiled, hugging his mate’s neck, giving him another kiss. 

\- Yeah.


	4. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking chapter is the bane of my existence. 
> 
> I wrote it fucking 6 times before I gave up and managed to come up with this. I am not the best a smut, but, wanted to practice.
> 
> Anyway, here it is. 
> 
> I like the idea of Seung Gil looking all serious and menacing and turning into a total toddler whenever he doesn't feel well and Phichit having to deal with him.
> 
> If you have nothing else to do consider following me on twitter @meguudori

Seung Gil enjoyed watching his husband.

When he'd woke up before him, as creepy as it may sound, he just stared at his pretty sleeping face, amused at the drool coming out of his mouth in a small string, making the wet spot on his pillow a little larger.

Or as they cleaned the kitchen together after dinner, watching the adorable way he had to stand on his tiptoes to store stuff in the higher cabinets.

Or the way his fingers danced gracefully through the piano keys, marveling at how he could play the hardest pieces while still smiling so bright he could light up the room. 

Or after they had sex, how his flat stomach would bulge ever so slightly once his knot was stuck inside him, happily purring while nuzzling against his scent mark in complete bliss.

Seung Gil was whipped.

And it wasn't hard to fall for the omega. 

Because not only was he the most adorable being he had ever laid eyes on, he was nice, talented and smart. The whole package and Seung Gil found it surreal how he could feel so good with him, knowing how their relationship had started.

But he had decided to put away his worries and just enjoy the man besides him, because he could, somehow, make everything better. 

Except for maybe today, because he was sick and barely able to function.

It had been a shitty day. 

There was a small fire in the gallery he had chosen for his next art installation, serious enough for it to shut down, and he had to run around the city looking for a new place who could host him, finally finding something after missing lunch and most definitely late for dinner.

And then his car wouldn't start, but he had no time to dwell on it, the owner of the gallery had agreed to meet after hours and he needed the place. So he took an Uber.

The place was great and the owner very accommodating so he settled for it.

But as soon as he stepped into the sidewalk, whoever the God of rain was decided it was a great time to fuck with him, because it was pouring and, like the idiot he was, he had forgotten his umbrella in the car.

So he waited for fifteen minutes for his Uber to get there, soaked to the bone and shivering, only for the large Russian man to start complaining about him ruining his cheap seat covers the minute he got on, so he handed him two hundred dollar bills and said in the most defeated tone ever "Just take me home." 

And it was enough because ten minutes later he was opening his front door to the heavenly smell of his husband's cooking and an excited husky who ran at him with such force it made him lose his balance and fall on his ass before his husband appeared on the hallway carrying a towel. 

\- Welcome home 

He was already the best part of his shitty day. Small soft hands led him to the guest bathroom to take a warm shower, stepping out of it to a clean set of laze around the house clothes waiting for him. Once dressed and more relaxed he walked to the kitchen, hugging his spouse from behind as he finished serving dinner, leaning in to leave wet kisses on his nape while his hands found their way inside his clothes. 

\- It smells so good - he mumbled loudly, face hidden in his neck, biting softly at his neck, pleased to hear a soft moan come out of those meaty lips. 

\- Stop…- Phichit complained, turning around to face him - You only had breakfast today, you need to eat something first. 

\- Can't I eat you? 

\- No, come on, let's go to the table. 

But he had no time to complain because a glorious Bibimbap was in front him and he was but a man who couldn't do anything but stuff his face with the glorious dish, thanking his husband after managing to swallow, so he could start over again while the omega watched, half amused, half disgusted at the display. 

It had been a shitty day, but now he was home and everything was fine.

  
  


And then he woke up with a fever.

  
  


That's how he ended half laying, half sitting on the living room couch with a cold compress on his forehead and his husband forcing him to eat the tasteless mush his cooking had become thanks to his stuffy nose. 

\- Seung Gil, please eat a little more. - Phichit pleaded, tying his husband's bangs up in a short and very funny looking ponytail. 

\- It tastes like nothing…- complained Seung Gil un response, trying to spit out the food already in his mouth as he backed away from the spoon approaching his mouth, full on toddler mode.

\- Seung Gil, please stop that! - He was frowning, he looked so pretty frowning.

\- I don't want to eat anymore! 

\- If you don't eat it I won't give you any orange juice! 

Silence followed by quiet compliance and the bowl was empty soon after. 

\- There - Small hands handed him a glass of orange juice along with flu medicine he begrudgingly swallowed before emptying the glass and laying back down on the couch. 

Phichit sighed in relief when he returned from the kitchen to find his husband snoring while hugging a pillow, brows scrunched up together. 

He took his phone out from his pocket and quickly snapped a few pictures before texting them to Yuri.

**P** _: Hey, we'll have to cancel brunch, Seungil is sick_

**Y** _ : OH YOU POOR FOOL. _

**P** _ : ?? _

**Y** _ : he's a fucking nightmare when he's sick. _

**P** _ : he just acts like a huge child, I threatened to not give him juice and he was good. _

**Y** _ : You're smarter than us. Whenever he got sick in school we would literally have to force feed him. It got ugly. We'll drop in later to help you out a bit.  _

**P** _ : I'm not smart, you're just stupid. See you later. _

**Y** _ : You little shit.  _

He chuckled and sat in front of his sleeping mate to clean his runny nose and change the compress for a new one, kissing his forehead softly before swapping them, smiling at how cute the alpha looked with red cheeks. 

When Seung Gil woke up again his clothes were damp with sweat and there were voices coming from the kitchen.

He walked there slowly, dragging his bare feet through the cool wooden floor, seeing his husband cooking something he definitely did not want to eat while Otabek and Yuri helped him clean up. 

\- Hey sleepy head. - Phichit was wearing the pink apron he had gifted him out of the blue one day, looking like a domestic mirage in his loose fitting clothes, clean face and long hair up in a half bun. So pretty. - I'm making dinner. 

\- Not hungry - he walked past his friends and went directly to the omega, hugging him possessively - wanna kiss…

\- You'll get him sick if you kiss him right now, idiot. - Yuri pointed out, giving him a playful slap on the back of the head, receiving a groan as a response.

\- You have to eat something, Dear. 

Soft hands took his cheeks and made him look at plump lips curved in a smile and big caring eyes. He wanted nothing more but to kiss him silly. 

\- Come on - Otabek took his arm and pushed a drawing notebook to his chest along with a pencil case - You texted me yesterday saying you wanted to draw with pencils again.

He frowned and nodded, letting Phichit go and following his friend to the dining room, looking at the blank notebook in front of him before reaching for a pencil, drawing mindlessly, not paying attention to his friend, who also wasn’t paying attention, busy selecting the best pictures of his own husband on his camera roll, raising his gaze when a plate of soup was placed in front of him. 

\- I'm not hungry…- he mumbled again, groaning as his art supplies were taken away and his blonde friend forced a spoon full of chunky tasteless soup on his mouth, immediately spitting it out half on the table, half on the floor. 

\- My fucking God, you are disgusting. - complained Yuri, shoving another spoonful full and covering his nose to force him swallow. - You either eat like a normal adult or I'll feed you like this, your choice. 

Seung Gil coughed and gagged, covering his mouth with both hands, trying to get as far from the damn soup as possible.

And that's why Phichit found Otabek restraining his restless husband from behind while Yuri tried to open his mouth to shove the soup down his throat, realizing he was the youngest and least stupid in the room.

\- Okay, that's enough. - he spoke loudly, swatting away both the alpha and omega, taking his husband's chin for him to look up, leaning in a little and whispering - If you eat your soup I'll give you something better than a kiss.

The slow wink was almost enough to turn the alpha into a puddle as he quickly downed his meal along more medicine. 

\- Shit dude, you already tamed the beast, I'm impressed - exclaimed Yuri, now busy eating his own food.

\- It’s not that difficult, you're just really bad at it. - answered Phichit, finally sitting down to eat.

After finishing their meal and helping the omega bathe his adult sized toddler husband, leaving him clean and fresh laying on their bed, the couple had to leave since it was already late. 

Seung Gil sat in the bed as he heard small steps coming up the stairs, quickly hugging his omegas small frame as soon as he was close enough, enjoying the cute laughter coming out from his mouth. 

\- You're so needy today. - Phichit cooed at him, playing with his damp hair, smiling as he seemed to nuzzle at his belly. 

The alpha pouted, biting the button on his boyfriend fit jeans open. 

\- Seung, stop It, you're sick. - the hands were still on his hair, pulling softly.

\- If I can't kiss you then I'm gonna eat you. 

He declared, pulling his pants and underwear off in a swift movement, shoving his face between his legs before Phichit could even complain.

\- Wait, Seung! 

But he wasn't going to wait when his mate was already getting wet just from his face being so close, thighs trembling under his hands. 

He lapped lazily at his folds, happy to see that, no matter how stuffy his nose was, he could still taste the sweet slick flowing from the beautiful cunt before him.

And the pull on his hair was stronger this time, it felt good to be forcefully pulled away from the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

\- Sit on my face. 

Phichit's expression was a poem, his flushed cheeks glowing. 

\- Seung Gil, you’re sick…

\- I’m not gonna get any sicker for eating your pretty pussy out. 

He caressed his beautiful tan thighs with one hand while the other hand was busy opening his leaking cunt and teasing his clit. 

\- Come on baby, you wanted to feed me so bad before. 

The omega bit his lip, repressing a moan as a finger slipped inside his now boiling insides. 

\- Fine. 

Soon, Seung Gil was in heaven, laying on bed, thighs straddling his head, his husband's pussy hovering just above his mouth, his sweet spicy scent almost intoxicating. He grabbed two hands full of ass before lapping at the delicious treat before him, fucking his tongue in and out, making a detour to suck and bite his swollen clit, the loud cries and moans filling the room sounding like the best damn melody ever created. 

He kept going, swallowing copious amount of slick, kneading his ass with large hands, feeling own cock twitch, leaking pre cum in his underwear without needing to be touched, there could be nothing better than this and he mentally thanked his father for arranging their marriage, otherwise he would’ve never been able to taste sin itself. 

When he thought it couldn’t get better he heard his moans turn to gasps,legs giving in due to twitching thighs, leaving his face trapped in his new favorite place as he squirted copious amounts of slick on his face. 

He could die happy. 

But the need to see the mess his husband had become, was greater, so he easily lifted his hips and crawled out from under him. 

Phichit was a mess, crying, completely embarrassed after squirting on his mates face with no warning, gasping for air after the intense orgasm, the oversized t shirt he was wearing slipped up, letting him see the curve of his back, leaking pussy still twitching, gushing our slick. 

He turned him around to see his face as he took his dick, painfully hard, out of his pajama pants, watching his eyes roll to the back of his head as he slid his entire length inside him, crying and screaming in complete overstimulation, completely unable to form any coherent words, hands fisting around the comforter with white knuckles as he fucked him to his heart's content, smiling as the small body shook in between orgasms, his insides trying to trap his cock, milking him to spill inside. 

It didn’t take his knot long to breech Phichit’s hole, immediately getting stuck as his hips kept moving, shallowly, hitting his prostate relentlessly until he squirted again, whole body shaking in an earth shattering orgasm, the pressure against his dick so tight he had nothing else to do but cum, filling him up as he leaned to kiss him now he had no way of complaining. 

After almost half an hour Phichit managed to push his husband away from the sloppy making out session, breathless and exhausted, with his insides still filled with warm semen. 

\- Did you like that baby? - asked Seung Gil with a lewd smile, leaning in to take his cheeks, holding his face in place so he couldn’t run away from the open mouth kiss - Did it feel really good in your pussy? 

The omega could only nod, finally surrendering and hugging his husband's neck while they kissed, rolling his hips, hoping they could go for another round as soon as they were able to slip the alpha’s knot out. . 

  
  


They both woke up with a fever the next morning.


	5. Climbin' up your wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD AN IDEA LAST NIGHT AND SCRATCHED EVERYTHING I HAD PLANNED FOR THIS STORY. AND YES I WAS VERY HIGH WHEN DOING SO. 
> 
> Anyways, it's a short one, next one will be a flashback to Seung Gil school years to have more context for this chapter. 
> 
> I appreciate each and every comment or kudos, I live off praise. Thank you. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you have nothing better to do. I mostly rant and fangirl about BNH, HQ, KNY and I just got into BTS, so there is a lot of that as well. @meguudori

Phichit was a patient man. He had to be, patience was a virtue that his teachers had ingrained in his brain a long time ago. 

But he was about to lose it. 

It had started innocent enough. Yuri visited them everyday after they both got sick since he did not have the strength to handle the adult sized toddler his husband became. 

And one day while Yuri was about to go fucking insane because Seung Gil had went down to his studio to paint even though he still had a damn fever, Kyung was running around the house like crazy since his owners where not giving him proper attention and Phichit was crying in the bathroom because he coughed so hard he threw up, Guang Hong knocked at the door alongside his friend who, because apparently Brooklyn was a damn napkin, was his therapists receptionist and husband, who took pity of the giant blonde and helped him out for the next few days.

That's how they formed what Yuri liked to call the "Future wine drinking mom's of America" club, their first meeting being in the Lee's brownstone. 

He had agreed because as soon as they got over the flu, his husband had been very busy and very, very horny, rushing to have everything together for the opening of his exhibition, leaving early after either getting his dick sucked or his mouth filled with slick and getting back late just to fuck his husband until he became a blabbering mess and fall asleep still inside him.

And while Phichit missed the afternoons of going up to the roof deck and cuddled with him while reading or playing the piano a s he drew in the living room, or going out for an afternoon walk with Kyung, he was pretty okay as long as he was getting stuffed daily. But he still wanted someone to chat with, and who better than his 3 new omega best friends.

Relationships between omegas could be complicated when unmated due to the biological pressure of finding a suitable mate, but since they were all mated and one of them pregnant, the atmosphere was soft and comfortable.

So he welcomed them all in his home, happy to entertain his guests with cocktails or mocktails and various cheese plates he had all morning to prepare.

He went out for a walk with the over excited Husky who urgently needed to empty his bowels. It took them less than 15 minutes to go back.

And he opened the door to the smell of burning plastic, and panicking voices, running to the kitchen to see the most idiotic thing ever. Someone had put the fucking rice cooker on the stove and now the poor innocent appliance had melted and was on fire and the three adult men could only watch, frozen in their place, probably stunned over their own stupidity while he, apparently the only competent human being in the oroperty, got the fire under control with the help of a fire extinguisher

Fifteen minutes later, after opening all windows because now his whole fucking house smelled like ass, he stood in the middle of the living room, pinching the bridge of his nose as a migraine started to grow behind his eyes.

\- How? 

It was a simple question, one syllable. Yuuri and Yuri looked at each other, the blondes mouth was quicker. 

\- It's the pigs fault! He said he wanted to cook rice! - the blonde basically roared, pointing at the black haired omega who quickly shook his head, pointing right back at Yuri.

\- Yurio was the one who said he knew how to cook it! 

\- Don't fucking call me Yurio! My name is Yuri! Y U R I!

\- You lost the rock paper scissors for who got to keep his name!

\- Because I was busy looking at your fat face!

\- My face is not fat!

\- Phi, I'm so sorry - cried Guang Hong, hands resting over his large 8 month baby bump while the other two continued screaming - I went to the bathroom and didn't check on what they were doing. 

\- Okay. - Phichit breathed in deeply before kneeling in front of Guang hong - None of this is your fault sweetheart, you were in the bathroom and you've made such progress in the kitchen I doubt you would ever come with something as fucking idiotic as this. - Phichit pointed to the other two who seemed to sink into the couch, immediately stopping their childish argument - and you two - he stood up, turning to them - are fucking morons. How the fuck would you think a PLASTIC thing could ever be put in direct contact with a stove top? How dare you go though life thinking something so insanely stupid would work?! 

\- I’m sorry…-both men mumbled, gaze glued to the carpet. 

\- Yeah, you should be sorry! The whole damn house could’ve caught on fire! You could’ve got hurt or even died! - he sat on the couch in front of them, hiding his face behind one hand, trying to calm down. 

They stayed in silence for a moment until Yurio spoke. 

\- Phichit, you just went full mom on us...I think you may be in pre heat.

\- Don't change the subject Yurio. - mumbled the youngest, massaging his temples

\- It's Yuri! - he was about to start screaming when Yuuri covered his mouth to shut him up. 

\- We're very sorry Phichit. Victor is the one who cooks, so I'm not very familiar with appliances...but I think Yurio may be right, you do smell sweeter than usual. 

Phichit sighed and nodded softly, knowing he was probably a day or two away of going in heat, not only because of the cramps on his lower stomach and his hunger for his husbands knot- They haven’t even discussed how they were to spend it, because normally the omega’s first heat after marriage is spent together with the sole purpose of getting a heir for the family.

But Seung Gil was the youngest of three brothers and the black sheep who decided to take no part in their business practices, so he doubted he’d wanted to knock him up straight away, although the idea of being bred for three days straight sounded fantastic to his preheat brain.

The four of them spent the rest of the evening together, Yuuri and Yurio trying to clean the charred mess they made before agreeing in just buying a new stove, leaving the young omega alone with the husky soon after. 

He cleaned, his head feeling increasingly fuzzy urged him to stop and look for something that smelled like his alpha, making him run upstairs and jumping in bed, shoving his nose on the oversized, washed out, twenty one pilots t shirt his husband had worn to bed last night, feeling his insides starting to produce copious amounts of slick, his usually relaxing forest smell musky since he had worn the garment while fucking him. He needed his alpha. 

And an idea popped in his mind, clouded with desire as he started to finger himself. He could just go look for his mate, because he needed him inside him pumping a stupid amount of semen in his womb or else he was going to go crazy. Stupid heat. 

It was the only good idea he could come up with at the moment. So after cumming and absolutely ruining his pants and underwear he went to his side of the walk in closet, looking for something that would give his husband easy access to his needy hole without anyone screaming public indecency, settling for a skirt with nothing under, because he was just going to ruin whatever cute frilly underwear he decided to wear and Seung Gil seemed to like the times he found him going commando.

With slick already dripping on his inner thighs he kissed his pet goodbye before getting in the car. 

Driving in New York was a damn nightmare, but it was his only choice since no one seemed to care enough to show him how to use the subway, so he drove as careful as you can drive while masturbating, half ashamed and half proud of the puddle forming on the leather seat under him. 

It didn’t take him long to arrive at the gallery building, smiling at the sight of his husband's car still parked by the entrance, the lights inside still on. 

There was a little pep in his step as he sneaked in quietly, ignoring the bad feeling in his stomach that seemed to pull him away, it was just heat.

He repeated that to himself as he peeked inside the office, feeling his stomach drop at the scene at display, covering his mouth and nose at the overwhelming amount of alpha pheromones, his whole body now begging for him to run away.

His mate was trapped against a wall by a strong looking, black haired alpha he’d seen before somewhere, but couldn’t really remember where. Seung Gil’s face a mixture of anger and fear as he tried to push the man away from him, a big hand ripping his shirt open before a booming laugh making the room tremble as he pressed two fingers against his marked scent gland, making him yelp. 

\- You really allowed your play thing to mark you! My God Seungie, this is a new low for you! 

\- Stop fucking touching me…- growled Seung Gil, hands still pushing to get him off. 

\- You’ve always loved little omegas so much...are you still friends with the blonde little bitch? I remember how nice he moaned under me…

\- You took advantage of Yuri when he was in heat! 

\- I did, didn’t I? - he cackled, pinching the painter's scent gland, seemingly enjoying the way he tried to recoil from the touch. - You’re so weak. You have always been a sorry excuse for an alpha, yet you feel so high and mighty because you are stupid enough to think omegas care for anything else but a knot. 

Seung Gil spat at him, spit landing on the other alpha’s cheek. 

\- Fuck you Jean. 

\- So fucking stupid, really. 

Phichit gasped as the other alpha punched his mate in the stomach, feeling tears running down his cheeks as he saw him doubled in pain.

Seung Gil was strong only when it came to his mate, his alpha nature allowing him to carry him and only him like a princess through the whole house, but in reality he was a skinny painter whose only real exercise was running in the morning with his dog.

And the other alpha had big arms and a broad back that could easily engulf the other’s elegant figure. 

\- Really - Jean took him by the hair, making him lift his face so he could look at his pained expression… - I’ve been wanting to bite your damn neck and turn you into my bitch since we met...but you are already some omega’s bitch...I wonder how hard I should bite so my claim sticks…

Seung Gil's expression changed to one of pure horror as the other alpha’s mouth took to his neck.

It wasn’t unheard of. Alphas marking other alphas to display their superiority, leaving the loser reduced to a commodity just like most omegas. 

Every cell on Phichit’s body was screaming, begging for him to run away from this dangerous alpha, but he couldn’t, as much as his tears blinded him and legs trembled, he couldn’t leave his mate to be forcefully claimed by some idiot alpha. Maybe he could call the police or anyone who could help him.

Something suddenly clicked in his head. Almost like a switch. If the alpha was unable to protect himself, then he would protect the 

With his urge to be knotted until he cried gone as sudden adrenaline filled his body, he ran inside the room, jumping on the unknown alpha’s back, putting him in a chokehold with strength alien to him, feeling his blood boil inside his veins at the sight of his pale husband on the verge of passing out as sharp alpha teeth bit his neck.

Enraged wasn’t enough to describe the way Phichit was feeling. He wanted to destroy the alpha, to tear him apart for daring to touch, no, worse, for hurting his mate. 

It felt like an eternity before the other alpha finally opened his mouth, gasping for air as his hands went to claw at skinny arms, letting Seung Gil fall to the ground, stumbling away from him, falling to his knees. 

\- How does it feel? -he whispered into the alpha’s ear as he finally allowed him to breath, getting off his back and kicking him on the stomach with all his might a couple of times before he squatted in front of him, taking him by the hair so he could look at his pale face. - What happened alpha? Don’t you like being an omega’s bitch? 

Before the alpha could mumble anything he bashed his face against the wooden floor, enjoying the crack his nose made as it broke. 

\- If you dare get close to my husband again I will fucking kill you. Get that into your thick skull. 

He kicked him again in the stomach for good measure before rushing to his mate. Safe, he needed to take his poor wounded mate to safety.

\- Phi…-Seung Gil managed to whisper, trying to lift his head. 

\- Shh… -he kneeled besides him and kissed his forehead softly. - You’re going to be okay. 

Before the alpha could even think of something to say in response he gasped as his body was lifted from the ground by his husband as if he weighed no more than a small child, but he didn’t have a lot of time to really think of how ridiculous he must look, a whole ass adult man in the arms of a small teenager, because as he was carefully laid in the back of a car, his vision was blurry as he drifted off.

Seung Gil couldn’t help but smile, closing his eyes as the car started to move

Phichit always rushed to say how good of a man he was, how he took good care of him, whenever people seemed uncomfortable knowing he was trained and their union arranged. 

And now he could brag about the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really liked JJ and he's always the villain in my stories, no regrets, lol.


	6. I know you think of me when you think of h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** WARNING: There are heavy themes of rape/non-con in this chapter. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Hello. Yes, I am still high, my back is killing me thanks to the stupid chair I have to sit on in my stupid livingroom because stupid home office. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy whatever this is. 
> 
> And follow me on twitter if you have nothing better to do @meguudori

His alarm went off at five am like every other school day lately, filling the small shared room. He reached to turn it off, quickly jumping out of bed, gathering everything he would need for the day before running out of his room before his roommate would wake up. He'd rather jump out of the window than talk to him. 

He had never had a good relationship with Jean Jacques Leroy, yet he kept it civil since they had to share a room, and it didn't matter who he begged to be changed, because each year he was welcomed by the same pretentious smile and dizzying amounts of sandalwood smelling pheromones. He fucking hated how much he would flaunt his status, making him stay away from his own room unless he wanted to get a migraine. 

And now that he was the reason for his best friend's misery as well, he'd rather sleep on the hallway than talk to him, and he tried only to be sent back to his room at three am by a security guard. 

A month had gone by since the day he was too busy studying for midterms, all texts left unread, including the one from Yuri telling him he was going to pass by his room for some clothing pieces for his nest. Since he wasn't mated and was too shy to admit the huge crush he had on Otabek he always ended up stealing Seung Gil's clothes when his heat was close. "You smell like the cabin my grandfather used to take me to when I was little" he mumbled one day while hugging a pile of hoodies he was about to take to his own room. 

He didn't really care, everything returned clean a week later and he liked helping his friend.

Always bad at knowing how long he'd been in the same place, he wasn't really surprised when one of the librarians kicked him out of the library for it to close down for the day.

As he walked back to the dorms through the dark school campus he remembered his phone and finally looked at it, paling when he read Otabek last text "I'm with Yuri at the infirmary, don't go to your room."

He hated running, he was not a sports oriented person and actively tried to avoid anything that would make him sweaty and disgusting, hating the way his chest got tight as he gasped for air, never caring when other alphas made fun of him for being a "wimp".

Yet he ran as his legs allowed him, mumbling a quick sorry to the guy he bumped on in the hallway before entering the infirmary, ignoring the school nurse who tried to stop him entering where the beds were, loosening up his uniform’s tie to try and catch his breath as he opened the door. 

Soft sobs could be heard in the room, Otabek was standing at the feet of one of the beds, arms crossed, fists so tight his knuckles had turned white and there were still some trails of dry blood on his face from a small cut on his eyebrow. He walked to his friend, not understanding what was going on until the bed came into view. 

Yuri was a small ball, hidden in the bed sheets, crying quietly. Seung Gil wasn’t sure if he felt choked up from running like a maniac through the campus or because his friend's tooth achingly sweet scent had turned sour.

He turned to his other best friend, not understanding what had happened. 

\- He went to your room. -whispered Otabek to his ear, voice low, starting to break, Seung Gil felt his own eyes tear up - J.J. was there...I got him away. 

Rage pooled in his stomach, knowing what had happened without needing to be told. Yuri had sadly joined the likes of many omegas on campus who had the displeasure of going in heat near the petulant alpha. 

With small, quiet steps, he approached his sobbing friend. 

\- Yuri…-his voice was completely broken as the sheets moved and teary blue eyes looked at him - Yuri, I’m so sorry...I should have...

\- Shut up and hug me…and don't worry about stupid stuff, they gave me a suppressant.

The blonde lifted the bedsheet, waiting for him to get under, calling Otabek in as well. 

In the school infirmary, hidden under a thin, scratchy blanket, furiously nuzzling each other, the trio cried. 

Seung Gil shivered at the memory, shaking his head as if that was enough to forget, breathing deeply before he knocked on his best friend's door. 

He waited for a minute before the door opened and a crying Yuri threw himself at him, making him drop the duffle bag he was carrying. He immediately hugged him back, not understanding what was going on, trying to peek inside the room to see if there was anything or anyone, because his friend definitely smelled like fear. 

\- You need to get out…- Yuri whispered in his shoulder, his whole body trembling as he hugged him tightly. - You need to get out of that room…

\- Yuri, what are you talking about? Is everything okay? 

\- I remembered…- his voice choked in a sob - I remembered something...he said…- his hands fisted at his t shirt - I smelled like you...Seungie, I don't want that guy to touch you…

\- Yuri, calm down.

He broke the hug carefully to take his friends in his hands, cleaning his tears. 

He's an alpha jerk, and like it or not, I am an alpha too. I'll be fine. 

Yuri just nodded softly, hugging him again and forcing him to waddle inside the room, giggling as they stepped in each other's bare feet before falling together in the small twin bed.

They fell asleep until Otabek entered the room two hours later and woke them up while trying to squeeze between them. 

Saturdays were always Seung Gil’s favorite days. There were less people on campus, most people going to the next town over or back home, meaning the three of them could lounge freely on the shared space couches, still wearing pajamas while bickering, watching youtube videos and eating as much junk food they could stomach before being sick.

And that’s exactly what they were doing while he also tried to finish reading a book he needed to write an essay for by monday. No big deal, he was a huge nerd and it didn't matter how much he procrastinated, his homework was always on time. But dammit, Yuri was specially needy with him, so he had to put the book down and attempt to braid his long blonde hair or give him room in his lap to sit, or showing he was and would remain the best at not laughing over extremely close eye contact, even Otabek giggling nervously after a minute of Yuri forcing the two alphas foreheads together to declare the champion of his made up tournament. That was just how Yuri was with his friends, while everyone else only knew the moody brat side of him. 

When night came and Yuri became sleepy Otabek announced he was taking him to his room. 

\- I’ll stay here, I need to finish this book and start writing - he said while taking his laptop out of his backpack, finally able to open the book. 

\- Okay, I’ll meet you here after I take a shower. 

\- Sure. 

Seung Gil was bad with time, that’s what he had alarms on his phone for, so he had no idea how long he had been sitting in the same position until he closed the book and stretched his poor limbs, cracking a few bones in the process. The book was done and he could finally start writing. 

He was also really bad at listening to his surroundings and perceiving scents. When the scent of sandalwood and alcohol reached his nose, J.J. had been standing behind him for over ten minutes. 

\- You know you have a desk back in the room, right? 

Seung took a deep breath, immediately annoyed at the overly cheery tone.

\- I can’t work there. 

\- Why not? 

\- It reeks.

J.J.’s laugh boomed in the now empty common room. 

\- That’s what an alpha’s room should smell like!

\- It’s not only your room. 

\- You are always welcomed to release pheromones as well, sandalwood and pine go well together. 

\- Unlike you, I do not get off on flaunting my second genre, Jean. 

\- And what do you get off on? 

His voice was lower, right next to his ear and it made him shudder, but he had no time to ask why the fuck he was so close because there was a hand on his neck, pressing at his scent gland, the sensation making him suddenly dizzy. 

\- I like you Seung Gil. - he could feel the other’s warm breath hitting his ear as his fingers made more pressure on the gland, making an unwanted whimper come out of his mouth. - You don’t look like an alpha, you’re too skinny, too weak, to...pretty. 

The fingers on his scent gland stopped, but he had little time to feel relieved because there was a mouth on his neck, his own mouth covered by a large hand, stopping him from screaming a very deserved "WHAT THE FUCK".

“He said I smell like you…” his friend's scared voice echoed in his head as he struggled to get out of the other alpha’s grasp. 

\- I don’t like omega smells…- J.J. kept talking between sucking and biting him. - They are too sweet. That’s why I want to marry an alpha, but soft looking alpha women are hard to find, so I figured I could settle with an alpha male, and I know no alpha softest than you, Seungie...so what do you say? 

The hand covering his mouth went away, but before he could ask what the fuck was he even talking about and to leave him alone, his head was tipped back and lips were all over his own. He hated it but had nowhere to run away with two strong arms holding his body in place. 

He bit down, hard, trying to bolt as the other alpha groaned in pain.

But he was slow and J.J. was now furious. He was thrown against the nearest wall as he tried to get the fuck out of the room, sliding to the floor as he gasped for air, lungs almost empty due to the force of impact.

\- I was being nice. - J.J. spat, standing above him with a bloodied mouth and rage pouring out of his eyes, releasing pheromones so strong they were burning his nose- But now I’m really going to enjoy turning you into my bitch. 

\- Y-you're sick…- he managed to whisper, pressing his back against the wall as he was now trapped between it and J.J.'s strong build, trying to put as much distance as possible. 

\- Yeah, maybe.

His pants and underwear were literally ripped off his body, J.J. turning him around and tying his hands behind his back with the ripped fabric, shoving his own bunched up underwear in his mouth to stop his crying and screaming, his kicks stopped when he opened his legs. 

He looked at him with crying, pleading eyes, trying to free himself as the other alpha smiled over him, undoing the button and zipper from his jeans.

\- Come on, don’t look at me like that Seung Gil…-he spat in his hand and pumped his dick a few times - You have no idea how much your crying face turns me on.

Seung Gil closed his eyes, more tears rolling down his cheeks, waiting for the fate some merciless God has prepared for him. 

Yet the excruciating pain he was expecting to feel never came, instead he heard a sudden struggle and insults from a familiar voice. He opened his eyes to see Otabek and J.J. rolling through the floor, throwing punches until one finally landed on the J.J’s face. 

\- Don’t get close to me or my friends again, you sick fuck. - screamed Otabek, throwing the other alpha aside before rushing to Seung Gil’s side, taking the gag out of his mouth and untying his hands before picking him up, walking to his own room. 

Hours later, after he had calmed down and Otabek helped him gather his forgotten stuff from the common room, they laid together in bed, hugging each other tightly 

\- Yuri told me…- his voice was hoarse and raspy after crying so much - and I didn't believe him…

\- Don't try to blame yourself. J.J. is a sick fuck, that's all there is to it. 

\- Thank you Beka...for saving me. 

\- You have nothing to thank about. 

The next morning Yuri was furious. 

\- This fucker crossed the line. - he screamed, pacing the room again and again.

\- I don't want to talk about it anymore. - Seung Gil mumbled, hiding his face in Otabek's lap, who was busy petting his hair. 

\- What?! You're going to let that asshole go without facing any kind of consequence?! If Beka didn't go back to look for you, you would've been raped! He wants to claim you Seung Gil! 

\- If I say something they will call my father. - he sat up slowly, fisting the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing so he didn't have to look at the red marks the fabric had left on his pale wrists. - And he'll take me back to Korea.

\- You really can't be okay with this Beka! - he sat in bed, looking at the eldest, eyebrows frowning deeply. 

\- I am not. But I can't force Seung to do anything. If he doesn't want to talk, then we won't talk. 

\- Stupid. You two are fucking stupid - the blonde huffed before crawling towards Seung Gil and hugging him tightly - And the only reason I'm agreeing is because I love you, idiots.

Seung Gil giggled and hugged his friend back before pulling Otabek in again, staying in blissful silence. 

\- How lame...- whispered Yuri after a while, nose to nose with Seung Gil.

\- What? - Seung Gil whispered back

\- Both of our first kisses where with J.J. 

Seung Gil groaned and rolled his eyes, rubbing the tip of his nose against Yuri's. 

\- Let's just kiss right now and pretend it was the first. 

Otabek's head peeked over Yuri's shoulder, frowning softly. 

\- If you start kissing I'll get jealous.

Yuri giggled and turned to face him. 

\- Who said you were out of the equation? 

Seung Gil closed his eyes as Otabek got rid of the little distance between Yuri and him, hoping that with this the two idiots could finally get together. 

\- Don't fall asleep on us now Seungie - said Yuri, softly pinching his rib before kissing him deeply, tongue sweet like fresh vanilla ice cream. 

\- You're keeping him all to yourself. - complained Otabek, pulling him off and quickly taking his place, letting the ice cream melt and be replaced by what felt like pure spice.

That day, after making out for almost and hour, they moved all of Seung Gil's stuff into Otabek's room since he was the only one without a roommate.

Yuri had huffed and puffed, wanting to stay with them, saying that now that they knew how good the other kiss they would just always make out and forget about him, so giving absolutely zero fucks of what the security guards said, he spent most nights of the week with them, all squished together either on bed or the floor, giggling between a make out session like the horny teenagers they were, falling asleep in a hug that almost never moved through the night.

They went everywhere together, avoiding the alpha and his clique of jerks like the plague.

And when they returned to school the next year after summer break, J.J. was gone. Rumors around the school said his parents were tired of him fucking around with every omega that crossed his path so they send him to an all alpha school in Canada to avoid a Leroy bastard child from popping out one day. 

Whatever the reason was, the trio didn't care. They were free again.

  
  


_______

J.J. sat outside the gallery building, waiting patiently until he was sure there was no one else but his prey inside, turning his phone off to keep ignoring the texts of his worried wife. He had better things to do than deal with her seemingly eternal nagging. 

Emil had mentioned over a night of dinner and drinks in his house that he'd been looking to visit New York for an upcoming artist exposition and when he mentioned the name he felt a flame inside him he thought long extinguished. 

Seung Gil Lee. 

The alpha who didn't look like one, who smelled like getting lost in the forest, the man he had wanted as his husband even if he had to force him, was suddenly back in his mind, consuming his every thought. 

So he got the address for the place, feigning interest in his art and kissing his beta wife goodbye, saying something about business in New York. If he got what he wanted on this trip she would be a thing of the past. 

And now there he was, getting out of his car and walking to meet his destiny, mouth watering at the thought of claiming that pale, slender neck. 

When he entered the room he was still all that he wanted, thin and frail, eyes a mix of fear and rage as he tried to run away, easily overpowered, sexy as ever. 

But something was off. 

He reeked.

He reeked of sweet and spicy.

How?

How dare he allow a filthy omega to mark him, but not him?

He would take him, even if he had to rip his past claim off. 

The taste of his blood on his mouth as he bit down on his neck was almost enough to make him cum on his pants.

But he had to resist, he wanted to pour it all inside him until his stomach swelled and he pleaded for it to stop. So many restless nights dreaming of having him like this in his arms, of getting home every night and fucking him, knotting him until he cried. How good he looked crying.

And then there was someone on his back, choking him with incredible strength, filling his nose with the same sweet smell his Seung Gil reeked off. But spicier.

It made no sense. 

How could an omega, a weak little fuck toy only good for getting knocked up and stinking up a room with their annoying pheromones, overpower him? He was an alpha, strong enough to make alphas back down and bow their head down. 

Yet there he was, gasping for air on the floor, nose broken while his destiny left in the arms of the stupid omega who dared mate him.

Sitting took him a few minutes to sit, the whole room was spinning and his nose was definitely broken.

And as he walked outside the building and into the cold November night, he came to the bitter realization that, for the first time in his life, Jean Jacques Leroy wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a "beso de tres" lol. IDK how to say it in english, but I find it hilarious. 
> 
> So, some comments. 
> 
> \- Seung Gil, Phichit and Otabek are the best friends ever, they've known each other since they were eleven and are completely adorable and I love them.  
> \- Get Rekt J.J. 
> 
> Aight, Imma go write some more shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FUCKING CHAPTER 
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I re wrote this shit like 15 times and I still don't like it, but fuck it, I never really like anything I write AHHHHHHHHHH. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you have nothing else to do @meguudori

It was getting hard to breath between sobs.

The adrenaline that had allowed him to rescue his husband had worn off and now it was getting hard to drive as he cried, completely panicked. 

He didn't know what to do. His body was starting to warm up, stupid heat thinking it was the right moment to think about a dick when someone had almost fucking claimed his mate. He stopped the car, doubling in pain, his stomach cramping, body aching for his poor unconscious lover.

Otabek, Otabek would know what to do, Seung Gil trusted him. 

The drive to the couple's house seemed like an eternity, but he managed to get there without crashing, which seemed like a win. He turned to the back seat, slightly relieved when he noted there was no other smell in the car than the calming campfire and his own terrified one. 

He ran to the door, completely unable to carry him anymore and too afraid to hurt him if he tried to drag him, knocking insistently, cheeks covered in tears, knees wobbly and more slick running down his thighs. 

A very annoyed Yuri opened the door, expression immediately changing at the sight of the small trembling omega with bloodied hands, standing at his front door, pale as if he had just seen a ghost.

\- Please...please help… - cried Phichit, falling to his knees while groaning in pain, hands pressing on his stomach

\- Phichit - Yuri kneeled in front of him, blue eyes worried - what happened?

\- Seung... he's, he's in the car...please help him - Phichit was sobbing desperately, body doubled, forehead almost touching the floor

\- What? Beka! - Yuri screamed, the alpha running down the stairs, hair messy and eyes still sleepy. 

\- Fuck, what is going on? - Otabek asked in a hoarse voice

\- I don’t know, Phichit says Seungie is the car

Otabek just nodded and ran to the car, cursing loud enough for the two omegas to hear. 

\- Come on pup - Yuri cooed at the youngest, helping him inside and guiding him to the living room, gasping as Otabek walked in with a pale Seung Gil in arms. - Okay, I need you to stay here for a moment, I'm going to go get you a suppressant

Phichit shook his head, trying to get up and walk to the couch where his unconscious husband was now laying, being easily stopped by the blonde omega. 

\- Help him...please help him Yuri - he cried, gasping between sobs and whimpers

\- Shh, I'll go get the first aid kit and we'll take care of him as well, I need you to stay here - Yuri was being overly sweet, knowing the teen was in a delicate state of mind and a lot of pain thanks to his heat - It'll be fine, I swear

He nodded, laying on the couch, eyes fixed on Seung Gil, mouth covered to mute his cries. 

Yuri was back soon in no time, handing Otabek the first aid kit before rushing to Phichit's side, taking out a syringe from a small case and injecting him on the leg with the emergency suppressant.

\- What happened? - asked Otabek, kneeling besides the couch while cleaning Seung Gil's bloodied neck. 

\- I went to look for him…- Phichit voice was small and pained, he sniffled, groaning softly, hoping the suppressant would start working soon. - There was another alpha…

\- Another alpha? - asked Yuri, sitting in the floor in front of the distressed omega, carefully cleaning the slick on his thighs

\- He...he smelled so much...like sandalwood...

Yuri and Otabek looked at each other, feeling a lump form on their throats as they both thought about the same person. 

\- Okay pup, we’ll talk more when you feel better - Yuri continued speaking sweetly to him, rubbing his shoulder softly, seeing how he was struggling to keep his eyes open, too exhausted - Go to sleep, we’ll take care of everything. 

\- But...Seung Gil…- mumbled Phichit

\- He’s fine - assured Otabek - He’s not bleeding anymore. 

\- See? Come on, you need to rest. 

Phichit just nodded, closing his eyes and almost immediately dozing off, leaving the couple to think for a moment. 

\- You think it was J.J.? - asked Yuri while carefully cleaning the youngest bloodied hands

\- He’s the only person fucked up enough to do something like this. - responded Otabek, busy texting someone on his phone

\- I can’t believe we really have to deal with him again… - Yuri sighed, letting his head drop forward - How the hell did Phichit managed to get that brute off him? 

\- I have no idea - Otabek sighed, leaving his phone on the floor. - Sara is coming in the morning to check if he’s fine or if we need to take him to a hospital

  
  
  


When he woke up his whole body was aching from sleeping sideways on a couch, groaning as he turned to lay on his back, sniffing before opening his eyes. There was campfire, leather, ice cream and something more, something fresh, like grass and rain. He frowned slightly and opened his eyes, there was sunlight coming from the few open windows in the living room, voices coming from his right.

Yuri and Otabek stood close to the couch while a young looking woman sat beside his husband, checking his vitals, they must've called a doctor, that was good. 

\- The bite was surprisingly superficial - the woman spoke, inspecting the alphas neck, pressing carefully on the scent gland. 

A shudder went through Phichit's body, a whimper coming out of his lips and making the other three turn to them. 

\- Hey pup - Yuri cooed, walking towards him - sorry, did that wake you up? 

He shook his head, it was weird to be babied, but not un welcomed. The woman smiled at him and kept putting pressure on the gland. 

\- Can you feel that? - She asked, her voice was pleasant, just like her smell, a beta, most likely. 

Phichit nodded, groaning as she kept pressing and massaging the scent gland. It was weird. 

\- Well, their bond seems to be intact - she said, finally leaving the scent gland. - and the bite was way off the scent gland. He's just overwhelmed and tired after the influx of alpha pheromones 

\- He'll be fine? - Phichit finally spoke up, voice hoarse

\- Yes, he'll be fine, he just needs to sleep a lot to let his body get rid of any pheromones that are not his or his mate's

The three let out a collective sigh of relief. The woman stood up. 

\- Well guys, he'll be very tired for a while, try to get him to eat and drink a good amount when he's awake and I'll give you an antiseptic to clean the wound. If he has a hard time waking up give me a call and I'll put an IV on him, alright? How about you, little one ? - She asked, turning to Phichit who sat slowly on the couch - Does anything hurt? 

Phichit shook his head and lowered his gaze. 

\- Come on Phi, Beka is going to take Seungie to a room and you need to take a shower. - Said Yuri, helping him stand up and pushing him softly towards the downstairs bathroom

He whined, trying to go back, wanting to be as close to his alpha as possible. 

\- I know, I know - Yuri kept speaking in a low sweat voice, rubbing his wrists on his neck to scent him as he pushed him to the bathroom. - You'll take a nice shower, have a bit of breakfast and I'll give you a suppressant and after that you can go lay with him, alright? 

Phichit didn't want to shower, no matter how sticky and grosss he was. What if Seung Gil needed him? It seemed like a waste of time and he pouted the whole time Yuri helped him out of his clothes.

\- Think you can shower alone, baby? - Yuri leaned forward to him, caressing his cheeks

\- Yuri, I'm not a baby, I'm just in heat - he complained, frowning slightly

\- I know, and it sucks that Seung can't help you out, and I don't want you to feel bad. So appreciate I'm being extra nice with you, because it doesn't happen very often.

That made him smile a little, he leaned on him and sighed.

\- Thank you...I'll shower by myself.

\- Okay, I'll go look for something you can change into.

Once alone he hoped in the shower, the cold water felt great against his warm skin and it was a relief to finally wash the dry slick between his legs, but his hair was tangled and heavy, even after washing it, it felt like a burden on his shoulders. 

He wanted to go back soon. What if Seung Gil woke up and he wasn't there? It made him way too anxious, the suppressant administered last night starting to wear off. So he showered as fast as possible, taking the only brush in the sink to comb through his long hair. 

It was too tangled, too heavy. His eyes started to fill with tears as he struggled to pull the comb away from his head. He'd taken too long, what if Seung Gil didn't want to see him if he wasn't there for him? No one would like a selfish omega who couldn't take care of their alpha because of stupid hair. 

Trembling hands reached for a pair of scissors, a few blonde hairs indicating they were probably the reason for Yuri's too short bangs. It didn't matter, he needed to go to his husband and he couldn't with a stupid brush stuck on his hair. 

So he cut it out, tears rolling down his cheeks as more and more long strands of hair fell to his feet. It was too late, he'd managed to jaggedly cut it to chin length, sobbing as he understood what he just did.

And so, when Yuri finally returned to the bathroom with clean clothes, he was met with a sobbing Phichit, kneeling on the floor in a mess of wet hair. 

He felt a little better after eating a bit and taking a pill, Yuri had to cut his hair more so it didn't look as if a crazy person had cut it. Now he was anxious about his husband not liking him with short hair, so he stole a beanie and hid below the covers as he snuggled in his sleeping husband's chest. He spent the rest of his day falling in and out of sleep, frowning at Yuri when he woke him up to eat half an apple before he refused to open his mouth anymore and went back to cuddle his husband, groaning when hours later he had to move to let the alpha waddle half asleep to the bathroom, smiling when long arms hugged him tightly as soon as he was back, both easily falling back asleep.

Otabek and Yuri had a bit of a rough day, with taking care of an omega in heat and a very tired alpha, immediately falling asleep after Otabek came back with a very whiny husky, sad to be left alone so long. 

The next time Seung Gil opened his eyes it was past midnight, the room was dimly lit by a lamp on a corner and the air was heavy and sweet.

How long had it been? He hugged the small omega to his chest, sniffing harder before throwing the comforter away to get more of the overly sweet scent. It was good, too good and he was too sleepy to hold any control over his instincts.

Phichit had forgotten to take the follow up suppressant after Yuri forced him to eat something, his body was warm and his breathing labored, the beanie he had tried to hide his short hair with long gone. It was a nice look, and he felt his mouth water at the sight of his uncovered neck, his omega needed him and he was way too happy at the prospect of helping him out. 

He ripped the loose clothes Yuri had lended him off, annoyed to sense another sweet scent on his mate, wanting to drown only in the sweet and spicy, mouth licking, biting and sucking at every inch of skin he uncovered, leaving as many marks as possible. 

Seung Gil felt his lungs deflate as he stopped to admire his now naked husband who was starting to wake up, biting his lower lip. Too hot. 

Once gray eyes looked at him, sleepy and puzzled, he took no time to lean in and kiss him, biting at his lips as he struggled to remove his own pants, wanting nothing but to fill him up until he cried. He looked so pretty crying, he always looked so pretty.

The omega had no time to register what was happening when he finally got what he had been dreaming off since last night, the thick length of his husband made its way inside him, making him gasp for air and moan in absolute euphoria.

He was slow at first, waiting for Phichit to properly wake up, letting his head fill with the same desire, rolling his hips slowly, melting as he heard the sweet melody that were his moans. 

But he couldn’t keep that slow pace when his poor mate was in heat, pleading to be bred. So he watched him whimper and cry as he slowly took his dick out before slamming it with all his might, smiling as his cocklet twitched on his belly, spilling pearl colored semen on his tan skin. So fucking pretty. 

And he kept going, hitting the same spot again and again, watching him cry and moan in overstimulation, enjoying the lewd sound of their bodies colliding together , his alpha beaming with pride at the undone omega below him, grunting as he finally knotted him in place, spilling his seed deep inside him, leaning over him to give him a sloppy kiss. 

Seung Gil sighed when he felt his knot deflate after about ten minutes, growling as the little omega cried under him, rolling his hips, asking for more, releasing more and more pheromones pleading for the alpha fuck him again. It was an enticing sight, and he was more than happy to comply with his poor husband.

  
  


The next time Phichit woke up was to a pillow hitting him on the back of the head, accompanied by Yuri screaming. He whined softly, hiding more on his alpha’s chest when another pillow came close to him.

\- You cannot - screamed Yuri - come into my house in the middle of the night, looking like you just starred in a horror movie, almost give me a heart attack and then think it’s okay to fuck in my guest room! 

\- Yuri, he was in heat - Seung Gil spoke in an annoyed tone, hugging Phichit tightly to protect him from more incoming pillows - I don’t even remember waking up! 

Oh right, he was in heat and judging how sticky his thighs were, Seung Gil had definitely helped him out through the night. He no longer felt warm, meaning it had been a short one, probably because they were a newly mated couple.

\- And I’m going to kick his tiny ass, I left the fucking suppressants on the bedside table for a reason.

\- Dude - Seung Gil sounded annoyed - You are an omega, you should know it’s hard to remember taking medication in that state. I’ll buy you another mattress if you find so disgusting that someone finally had sex on your house.

\- What is that supposed to mean? !

\- Oh you know exactly what it means, you fucking tease...

\- Can you two please shut up? - groaned Phichit, sitting up and stopping a pillow before it hit him straight in the face. 

\- Wait, what happened to your hair? - asked Seung Gil, looking at him with eyes big as plates. 

Both omegas looked at him with disbelief, coming to the same unspoken conclusion. 

Knotheads. Alphas were fucking knotheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate this chapter
> 
> I really fucking do 
> 
> I don't like it, it took me the whole weekend and fuck
> 
> Hope the next one is not such a pain in the ass.
> 
> Also, I changed the whole plot, there's going to be a time skip and I don't think this will have more than 10 chapters.


	8. Because you're all confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week sucked. 
> 
> I've been doing home office since this whole thing started and Tuesday they introduced calls again, so now I have less time to write because I'm busy taking calls from Bill who doesn't know how to read an email and wants a fucking refund. 
> 
> I kinda shut off after work, so it took me a while to finish this chapter. I'll try to work on the next one tomorrow before I have to go back to work, but I really can't make any promises. 
> 
> This chapter is s o f t and it gave me an idea for a one shot that I may be posting lol. 
> 
> Also, sorry if the formatting is awkward, my mom has been using my laptop so I had to upload this from my phone.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you have nothing else to do, I mostly fangirl over BTS/BNH/KNY/HQ etc. I also rant there when I'm high @meguudori

People expected male omegas to look a certain way. 

Delicate features, short height, slender body with curves in all the right places. Perfect to fit in any alphas arms and be protected from all evil for the rest of their lives. 

And living in a capitalist society, these beauty standards were marketed aggressively as the only way to get a good alpha on your side. And just the way women were marketed pink shit at every step they took, some slimy marketing executives assigned male omegas the color lilac as their "new favorite". 

"Specially designed for omega's sensitive hands" read Yuri while holding a lilac bottle of dish soap before shoving it back into the shelf and taking a non gendered bottle because who the fuck cared.

Yuri was torn about himself, about his presentation.

He didn't fit in the beauty standard, he wasn't even close. Too tall, shoulders too wide, hands too big, hips too skinny, bad mannered and "A freak, you've married a freak" he heard his mother in law spat at Otabek's face on their wedding day. 

It stung. 

The looks he got from people whenever they were close enough to know his presentation because of his stupid scent. 

The insults thrown at him by drunk bastards whenever he walked by the bar closest to his house. 

The murmuring. 

He hated the murmuring. 

That's why whenever he was out his headphones never left his ears, music, podcasts, audio book, he'd rather listen to jackhammering on repeat at the highest volume possible if it meant the murmurs would be gone. 

Because as much as he acted tough and insulted his way through all of the assholes who dared step on his way, he was still human. And he cried, he cried alone, locked inside the bathroom while the shower was running, the noise helped mask his sobs, he cried after driving like a maniac to his best friend's house so he could end up a sobbing mess in his foyer, he cried with people close to him so no one else could watch him fall. 

And at the same time, his size kept him safe from aggression, from stupid alphas who would take advantage of him if he didn't towered over them. 

Thanks to his weird huge body he could walk wherever he wanted whenever he wanted and bark insults without fear of anyone hurting him, because he could take care of himself, and he had a good amount of broken noses to his record to prove it.

And he hated feeling vulnerable as much as he hated the murmuring.

He sighed as he rumagged through his wallet searching for his credit card, the cashier to busy or apathic to give a fuck about him, simply scanning his groceries like a decent human being, a lazy "That would be 55.76" and "thank you" the only mind she paid him before moving to the next person in line. Bless her soul. 

And because of all of his great experiences, he started resenting his secondary gender, shoving away anything that could make him ressemble an omega.

That's why he was absolutely annoyed when all of a sudden he  _ craved _ to take care of someone.

Even worse when that someone ended up being his best friend's husband. 

It all started a week after the whole JJ fiasco, when he was visiting the couple's house to keep the teen company while Seung Gil ran around the city taking care of his exhibition, his own husband trailing behind him anywhere he went, in case a certain Canadian asshole dared show his face near him again.

And the omega was coping with his mate's absence by baking his heart away, taking full advantage of the well equipped kitchen and ending up with so many baked good he didn't know what to do until Victor, after being gifted a basket filled with cookies during his last therapy session, suggested he donated it to a shelter, finally giving a purpose to his hobbie.

Yuri even helped him look for a place and watched in silence as the teen did his best to explain his intentions to the people in charge, hiding a smile when he jumped to hug the two betas who had immediately accepted the offer. 

-He's never home - complained Phichit, frowning while cutting an apple, his short bangs pushed out of his face with a green plastic star shaped hair clip - And when he gets here he just flops on the bed and it's immediately out. Not even a kiss, not even a cuddle.

He had called Yuri a few hours ago, promising a good meal, a bottle of wine and as much pie he could eat, more than enough to make him crawl outside of his painting studio to go complain about their mates.

-And he yelled at me the other day because the stupid turtleneck he wanted to wear was dirty. He literally has fifteen identical black turtlenecks, why can't he wear any of those? 

-Hmm - Yuri hummed as he emptied his wine glass - Forgot to tell you he's a total dick when he's stressed out

-I got so mad I went to sleep in another room and he didn't even care where I was until there was no breakfast waiting for him in the morning. - He groaned, leaving the knife on the counter for a moment, leaning against the cool granite and taking a deep breath - And it tears me apart because fuck, I was trained to do whatever my alpha told me to…but he told me he didn't want an omega that would do anything and everything, so fuck him I guess? - he shook his head and returned to cutting apples

-I am literally so proud of you - giggled Yuri, pouring more wine on his empty glass - Are you getting back at him for being an asshole or should I kick his ass?

-You're gonna laugh -mumbled Phichit, seemingly looking around as if scared someone would hear him, leaning towards the blonde,barely whispering - I've been burning his dinner.

Yuri faked choking on his wine and looked at him with an exaggerated expression of horror on his face

-You did what?! 

-Very funny Yuri - said Phichit in an annoyed tone, pouting adorably - I know it's not much but it's a huge step for me! 

-It is! - Yuri laughed, sipping more wine - What else have you done to stick it up to that stupid alpha?

Phichit giggled and pushed the sliced apple into a bowl before taking another one, cutting it in half as he smirked.

.-Not much...I just let Kyung hump his pillow whenever he makes me really angry. 

That genuinely made Yuri choke on his wine and cough a few times before exploding in laughter. 

But his laughing fit stopped almost immediately when he heard the younger omega whimper in pain, quickly turning towards him to see small hands rushing to take a paper towel, droplets of blood staining the cutting board.

Yuri got up so fast from the chair it fell to the floor, the noise, startling the teen, making him jump a bit on his place, but he didn't care because the poor thing was bleeding and he _ needed _ to help

-It's okay pup, it's okay - said Yuri, voice calm as he took the injured hand, admiring for a second how small it looked between his, carefully applying pressure as he ushered him to the downstairs bathroom, making him sit on the closed lid toilet, ignoring his confused expression.

It was a small cut, nothing severe, nothing that would leave a scar on his pretty hands. So he smiles and after cooing at him and filling the bathroom with calming pheromones, feeling his heart skip a beat when the youngest seemed to beam under his touches, beautiful smile drawn on his face,he cleaned the cut and covered it with a hello kitty bandaid since it was the only kind in the first aid kit he found. 

-There you go. See? You’re all better now pup. - he smiled at the small omega in front of him, rubbing the inside of his wrists against his neck to scent him - You were so brave too, such a brave little baby.

Phichit purred at the praise, eyes glassy, scent soft as he nuzzled against Yuri's wrists.

So cute, too cute, he leaned in and gave a soft kiss on his forehead, then another on the tip of his nose, finishing with a peck on the lips. 

And like a shitty fairytale, the spell broke with a stupid kiss.

Because that’s when his stupid brain decided to work again and he was left with a confused little omega, looking at him with gray eyes big as plates, a strand of his bangs managing to get free from the plastic hair clip falling on his forehead and he felt his hand itch to put it back and make it all pretty again, before his stupid impulses made him look like a fool.

-Yuri… - whispered Phichit, reaching to take his hand.

He ran.

He ran out of the bathroom and out of the house, ignoring how he yelled for him to go back, how Kyung barked, how he kept pushing people to get as far as possible.

He ran until his legs ached and his lungs burned, forcing him to stop and gasp for air, big trembling hands touching his cheeks wet with tears. 

Why the fuck did he just kissed his best friends husband? 

And that's how he ended avoiding them for the last three weeks, going as far as not even attending Seung Gil's stupid exhibition, ripping the camera from his husbands hands as soon as he got home, locking himself in the bathroom to anxiously bite at his thumb while looking for Phichit in every picture, biting hard enough to draw blood because why did his little ray of sunshine looked so sad while posing next to a tired but content Seung Gil? Why was his smile, so precious, fake? 

But he couldn’t dwell too much on it, he was a grown ass man who had no time for stupid thoughts. 

The whole situation frightened him enough not to tell his husband, lying between his teeth that people were just specially awful that day when Otabek found sobbing his eyes out on the small nest he had made in the closet where they store winter coats.

He spent sleepless nights tossing and turning, trying to wrap his mind around why he was feeling the way he was. Why he craved to hold him close, shower him with praises just to look at that beautiful smile. 

Omegas weren't supposed to fall in love with other omegas and apparently that’s another quality he lacked. 

A groan escaped his lips as the grocery bag dug painfully on his shoulder, eyes fixed on the concrete sidewalk as Julian Casablancas sang loudly on his ears. He felt exhausted after his small shopping trip, lately the only thing he wanted to do was hide away in his nest and he didn’t know why and the multiple negative pregnancy tests assured him it wasn’t because he was carrying a brat. 

He almost dropped the stupid grocery bag when he finally reached his house and waiting for him, sitting nervously by his front door, he found the cause for his recent restlessness. 

Phichit stood up the moment he saw Yuri, hands fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of his oversized sweater, puffy red eyes the testament of his previous crying. 

Yuri was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted nothing but to hold him on his arms and tell him whatever thing was bothering him would be okay. On the other hand, he was not ready for confrontation, the fear of rejection being too much? Would it be bad if he ran away from his own home? 

His feet turned as the idea of running away from his troubles sinked in, but small soft hands were around his knobby wrist before he could do anything about it. 

Shit. 

-I have some more errands to run. - Yuri spat quickly, gaze somewhere over the younger omega's shoulder, doing his best to avoid his eyes, knowing he would melt at the moment they met

-Yuri, please…- Phichit's voice was breaking, new tears pooling on the edge of his eyes. - I'm sorry, please don't hate me...

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

_ Fuck. _

He let the grocery bag drop at his feet and hugged him tight, the same he had wanted to do the last few weeks without him, shoving his nose on the crown of his head to breath in deeply his sweet scent, shushing him softly, feeling his warm tears stain his shirt. 

-I could never hate you pup…- he whispered in a sweet voice, shushing him softly while letting him weep on his chest. 

It felt good to finally have him in his arms and if he was a little braver, he would've carried him straight to his nest to scent him to oblivion and never allow anyone to ever hurt his sweet little pup. 

Something clicked on Yuri's brain and he ripped himself off the hug a little too quick, wanting to look at his face even if it broke his heart to see so many tears running down his cheeks. 

-You imprinted on me.

Phichit sobbed and nodded, hiding his crying face behind his hands. 

Distressed omegas imprint on people they know whenever their mate is not available. 

Usually omegas only imprinted on betas and alphas, people they knew could protect them of whatever danger they were in. 

But Yuri was big and could kick anyone’s ass, reliable enough for Phichit to imprint on him instead of Beka. 

The thing with omegas imprinting on other omega's is that it could either go terribly wrong, with the imprinted omega taking it as a threat and lashing out.

Or they ended up thinking of the distressed omega as their own pup. 

In Yuri's case, it was the latter.

He let out a big sigh of relief and hugged him again. 

-It's okay pup, I'm not mad at you. - Yuri whispered in his ear, smiling when damn hands finally uncovered the pretty face he was dying to fill with kisses.

-But... you've been avoiding me…- replied Phichit in a small voice, lips pouting ever so slightly. 

Even without the imprint he would never allow anything to happen to him. 

-That's only because I'm an idiot. I'm sorry if I hurt you baby. 

He joined their foreheads, breathing in deeply his scent, thumbing away the rest of the tears that were threatening to run down his cheeks. 

-You know, I don't really mind that you imprinted on me - continued Yuri, threading his fingers through his soft, short hair - I love taking care of a pretty pup like you.

Phichit's whole face became a deep shade of red and he hid again in the eldest chest, whining as Yuri laughed and struggled to walk them both inside without breaking the hug, forgetting about his abandoned groceries for the time being.

And who knows, maybe being an omega wasn't that bad if he got to spend time with a pup as adorable as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of a rough looking Yuri being all soft for only one person.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. 사랑해 || ฉันรักคุณ || I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working on this chapter monday, because my brain decided to shut off al weekend and I didn't know what the fuck to write. It took me a long rant with one of my best friends who hasn't read the story but still sat through my 7 minute audio explaining the plot and helped me get my ideas together. Jessi won't read this but I FUCKING LOVE HER. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you have nothing better to do @meguudori

Trained omegas don’t have free time. 

From the age of six until they were married off, they study, because omegas had to be quiet, but also cultured and intelligent in case his husband needed bragging material, they learned housework, from sweeping a floor to basic carpentry, they learned how to fix any and every annoyance in an alpha’s lives, leaving them to fix the big ones and re assert their dominance.

Not a lot of omegas made it through. Almost fifty percent of trained omega deaths were suicides, another scary percentage were simply omegas too young or small to handle childbirth.

Phichit remembered the elegant dinners he had to attend, always quiet behind his father, feeling disgusted at the hungry looks the elders gave him, he’d seen old men holding a tiny omega by the waist, their third or fourth wife or husband because they somehow kept killing themselves. 

He shuddered at the idea of ending like one of them, married to someone his father’s age, forced to serve their mate, no matter how gross they were and ending either throwing himself from a building or running onto upcoming traffic. 

And he considered himself lucky. Sure, he was anxious and depressed, and sometimes the weight of 13 years of training and abuse looming over his shoulder was so heavy he couldn’t breath. 

But he had a lifeline. 

A young man who looked at him with kind eyes and a serious expression, who always seemed distant but heard every word and memorized it, who was somehow always there with an oxygen supply when he needed it. 

His husband, his mate, the man he loved. 

Love. 

Sometimes he asked himself if he knew the real meaning of the word. He thought about it long and hard over sleepless nights as he hid on the man’s chest, trying to memorize every mole, freckle and scar on his face. 

He thought, what is love? 

To him, love was giving you the last piece of toast during breakfast, was a kiss on the lips after a long day, was a small out of the blue dinner date in a charming cafe to talk about how both of your days were. It was a cup of tea in bed after you woke up sick, a quiet walk around the neighbourhood while holding hands, it was cuddling together in front of the fire place while you read and he drew, it was small doodles on restaurant napkins he would quietly present for you while you were eating out, it was him teaching you how to paint so he can hang your first finished work proudly on the living room and brag about it to guests, it was him hugging you tight after he found you crying on the bedroom floor, it was a simple breakfast he cooked for you on a sunday morning you overslept, it was bailing on his father’s end of the year party to take you on vacation upstate after you mentioned you’ve never seen snow. 

That’s how they ended in the lake house after a long drive, Phichit watching the dark frozen lake and the starry night sky in complete awe from the deck, trembling but too excited to go back inside just yet, turning his head when warm fabric wrapped around him along with strong arms, his eyes meeting his husband’s shoulder as he stretched his neck for his chin to rest a top of his head. 

-You’re gonna get sick if you stay out here too long - said Seung Gil, swaying them side to side a little. 

-It’s just so pretty...Is the lake really frozen? - asked Phichit, smiling down at Kyung who sat besides them looking around, as excited as him at the sight of snow. 

\- Frozen enough for us to skate on it - answered Seung Gil, taking his trembling hands and lacing their fingers together. 

-If I fall and break a leg I’m gonna be so mad at you... - mumbled Phichit, leaning against the warm body at his back

\- Don’t worry, I’ll nurse your leg back to health.

Phichit laughed and pushed his hands away to turn around and hide his half frozen face on his chest, breathing in deep the campfire scent that seemed somehow warmer, as if he was trying to warm him in any way possible. 

-Come on, I don’t want your nose to fall off. 

They waddled back inside in the same position, almost tripping various times at the unfamiliar layout of the rental house, the omega giggling until they managed to fall together into the couch, a mess of limbs so comfortably warm they didn’t dare move a muscle until their husky felt excluded and licked Seung Gil’s face, making him move to clean the drool, giggles turned to a hearty laugh.

He stood up at the fake angry look his husband gave him and walked to the kitchen, mentally patting himself in the back for insisting on stopping on a grocery store on the way over instead of his mate’s initial plan of just driving to the closest town in the morning, because now he could make hot chocolate. 

A smile appeared on his lips as quiet steps entered the kitchen, his mate quietly helping put away any items he had finished using before opening a box of cookies, taking one and splitting it in half, leaning against the kitchen counter, nibbling on one half while offering the other, which he took gladly. 

A few minutes later he was pouring the hot liquid in two mugs, thanking his husband quietly when he took them to the small kitchen table, placing the cookies in the middle for easy access and sitting down.

-We could’ve bought instant hot cocoa, you know? - said Seung Gil as he watched him stand on his tip toes, trying to reach something on a cabinet. 

-Are you implying instant hot cocoa would be better than the cocoa I made with my own blood, sweat and tears? - Phichit faked an indignant tone, finally managing to grab the bag of mini marshmallows and walking to the table, sitting across him. 

-Don’t put words in my mouth, I just think it would be faster - answered Seung Gil, taking the bag and opening it, offering it to the youngest.

\- It wouldn’t taste the same...plus, I wanted to make it. - he took a few marshmallows and dropped most of them in the cup, popping the rest in his mouth. 

They drank the warm drink leisurely, talking mindlessly about marshmallows and instant hot cocoa brands until both mugs were empty and most of the cookies were gone.

-I'll clean up - announced Seung Gil, standing up and taking both mugs. - Go get ready for bed. 

Phichit nodded and stood up walking to the master bedroom. 

10 minutes later when Seung Gil entered the room he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the omega half sitting dressed in baby pink pajama pants and one of his old hoodies engulfing his small frame, bangs pulled back and held that way with a white cat eared headband, face covered by a sheet face mask, pretty lips pouting as he searched for something on his ipad, on of his bare feet lazily caressing Kyung’s back, toes curling to scratch the overgrown puppy. 

-You have no right looking that cute - said Seung Gil, walking to the bed and taking the pajama already laid down for him. 

-I have one for you too - sang Phichit, raising his gaze from the device and quickly searching for something besides him, showing off a closed off mask, the model on the package sporting it and letting him know whiskers were added on the cheeks for extra cuteness. 

-Why do I have to use the cat one? You’re the one with the cat ears - he mumbled, taking his shirt off and throwing it towards his suitcase, rolling his eyes at the sight of a matching black headband his husband was now holding along the mask. -Fine, I’ll go wash my face. 

-You’re gonna look so pretty - Phichit cooed, going back to whatever he was searching for, letting him finish changing and go wash his face. 

Once back he sat in bed quietly and allowed small hands to brush his messy hair out of his face and adjusted with their headband and closed his eyes when the cold face mask was placed on his face, opening them to see a giggling omega, snapping a picture of him with his phone. 

-Yuri’s gonna love this. - Phichit laughed, fingers quick on his phone screen. 

-Please stop embarrassing me with your weird mom - Complained Seung Gil, pulling him to sit between his legs and looking over his shoulder to the chat, rolling his eyes at the capital “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” written under Yuri’s very deserved nickname “Cool mom”

\- Yuri is not my weird mom - said Phichit, leaning against his chest. - He’s just my mom.

Seung Gil huffed a laugh, playing mindlessly with the pink fabric of his pants, looking up and sticking out his tongue at the selfie he was taking, hugging him a bit tighter to feel the way his body 

-Wanna watch BuzzFeed unsolved with me before we go to sleep? - asked Phichit, gray eyes looking up at him as hands reached for the ipad. 

-Which one are we watching today? - he asked, watching the screen 

-This one - he pointed to a video and pressed on it, cuddling against his chest with a small smile drawn on his face as it started. 

Cute yawns announced the omega was too tired after their road trip and rolling around the snow as soon as he got out of the car. 

-Can we go to a haunted house sometime? - Phichit asked in a small voice

-Why do you wanna go to a haunted house? - asked Seung Gil in an amused tone. 

-They seem fun - shrugged Phichit, yawning again.

The video wasn’t even halfway done when he heard a small snore coming from the back of his mate’s throat. 

He carefully laid him down and took the mask off, throwing it off the bed for them to deal with tomorrow, his own mask following soon after, hurrying to get under to covers and bring him close to his chest, kissing his forehead and sighing deeply as he felt his eyes growing heavier, a part of him dreading the idea of going to sleep. 

Seung Gil never told anyone about the nightmares. 

Mainly because it wasn’t an everyday occurrence. Maybe once or twice a month he’d wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, the taste of his own underwear sticking to his tongue and phantom pain on his wrists, ending up curled in a ball crying until it was time to get up and make as if everything was alright.

But whenever he got one, his anxiety got the best of him and he went days without sleeping until he finally collapsed somewhere to repeat the cycle all over again.

It happened only one time since they got together, he remembered waking up to worried eyes and a calm voice guiding him out of hyperventilation and a song he didn't know hummed softly in his ear while he hid in the youngest chest, sobbing. When morning came he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open, waking up again at noon, finding himself in the same position, a soft kiss placed in his forehead when he moved a little. 

And he could only hope the tear stained kiss he gave him somehow conveyed how much he loved him. 

After the incident he feared the nightmares would get worse, he feared his anxiety would finally break him. Of not being strong enough.

Maybe it was the way he saved him from a much larger man that completely terrified him, maybe it was the way he took care of him, always happy and eager, maybe it was the big things, maybe it was the small things. 

He felt safe with him and the nightmares hadn't come back. 

So he shushed the part of his brain that dreaded closing his eyes, knowing his dreams will be filled with his warm presence and nothing more.

  
  
  
  


Phichit stood at the edge of the frozen lake, body tense as his husband stood a few feet away from him, arms stretched. 

-I don't think I can do this - he laughed nervously, eyes glued to the white skates he was wearing, only the tip of the blades was touching the ice and yet his legs trembled as if he was a baby deer taking its first steps.

-You'll never know if you don't try - Seung Gil urged him sliding a bit closer. - Come on, I'll catch you if you fall. 

\- I don't wanna fall! - Phichit cried, whimpering as he slid a bit more into the ice. 

It took him five minutes at a slug's pace to finally reach the alpha, immediately hugging him tight, too afraid of falling. 

-Come on, it isn't that bad. - insisted Seung Gil, carefully prying him off his body, taking his hands as he slid backwards further in the ice. - See? You're doing so good.

Phichit pouted but nodded a little, looking down to make sure he wasn't about to break an ankle. 

It took them sliding around the ice in circles for almost an hour, grabbing Seung Gil's hands for him to loosen up a bit, allowing his husband to skate besides him, still gripping one of his hands. 

-See? You're already getting the hang of it - praised Seung Gil before pushing him a little and letting his hand go. 

The omega screamed, flailing his arms as he slowly but surely slid back to the edge of the lake and face first into a small mountain of snow.

And when he turned around, spitting snow he saw his husband trying to contain his laughter, skating towards him. 

Seung Gil received a very well deserved snowball to the face for that. 

It was a nice day, a nice place. 

-Stop being a Show off! - screamed Seung Gil back at the edge of the lake, skates swung over his shoulder, shaking his head as Phichit slid through the ice with one shaky foot on the air, more confident since he had managed to not fall after his crash against the snow mound. - Your form sucks

-Oh, shut up! - laughed Phichit, putting his foot down only to lose his balance and fall forward on his hands and knees. 

But he had no time to cry and complain about the pain of his knees like he wanted when he heard the ice crack under him, freezing water pooling below him.

He looked up, seeing his husband rush towards him, stopping a few feet away and cursing under his breath when the ice cracked a bit more. 

-Phichit - called Seung Gil, as calm and collected as possible, his smell deep with worry, like a forest fire. - I need you to lay on your stomach and crawl here. 

-I-Im scared -stuttered Phichit, whimpering when the ice cracked again after he managed to lay flat on it. 

-I know you are baby, but it’s gonna be fine, just crawl to me and we’ll go back inside and make out, okay? 

He laughed a little, tears already running down his cheeks as he crawled towards his husband, sobbing as the ice continued cracking under his weight. 

Seung Gil didn’t know what else to do. They were close enough to shore that drowning wasn’t an issue and three strides away from the safety of land where Kyung kept barking and whining. 

As he was leaning to reach him, the ice gave out under the omegas legs making him scream and thrash desperately, his scent turning to rotten milk and burnt peppers in total terror. Seung Gil managed to grab his wrist and drag him out of the water and back on land, carrying him inside the house and sitting the shivering omega in front of the fireplace, turning it on before running to the room. 

Phichit had never been this cold in his whole life. Thailand was warm, he was used to being sweaty and slightly sticky, to cold showers throughout the day and sleeping naked over the sheets at night. 

This cold was bitter and his wet legs ached like never before as he desperately tried to take the skates off, hands trembling so much they were rendered useless

The alpha was back with towels, blankets and heat packets they had decided to buy and stuff in the youngest gloves to help him cope with the weather, sitting on the carpeted floor before him, quickly taking the skates off, basically ripping his pants and underwear, hurrying to dry him before basically engulfing him in a blanket and bringing him closer, running his hands over his lower body to help him warm up quickly, feeling his heart break at his still terrified smell and pained cries.

Once the shivers subsided, the alpha shoved his face in the omega's neck, furiously scenting him until the sweet and spicy scent he was used to came back, sighing in relief and scooting a bit closer to the fire. 

-...m'sorry… - mumbled Phichit after he finally managed to calm down a little, face hidden in the crock of his neck, lips tickling his bond mark a little when he spoke.

-You have nothing to apologize about, baby, how are you feeling? You wanna go to the hospital?

Phichit shook his head and sniffled before finally emerging from his hiding place, cleaning the tear tracks from his face with the back of his hand. 

-You said we were gonna make out…- he said with a pout, fingers playing with the frills adorning the edge of the blanket he was hidden under. 

He'd learned from Yuri that one of the many reasons Seung Gil almost never smiled or laughed was because he hated the way it looked. It was too big, too awkward, too loud. 

But he loved the boxy grin and the little dimple that appeared on his left cheek the handful of times he had caused it and it warmed him to his core seeing it appear at the moment.

-You wanna make out when you're half naked over me? We both know how that’s gonna end. - said Seung Gil, hands finding their way inside the blanket, caressing his tights

-Well, what better way to warm me up and help me forget my near death experience? 

And the laugh made itself present, like a windshield wiper, loud and dumb and so lovely he couldn’t resist the urge of swallowing it as he made their lips meet, enjoying they way it got trapped on the back of his mate’s throat, big hands with long fingers dancing across his still cool body, helping him warm up more than the blanket or his oversized pink fluffy sweater ever could, drowning his premature moans in the heated kiss, already feeling slick drip from his eager hole, whimpering a bit when the other lips abandoned his own.

\- You weren’t gonna die, you drama queen - said Seung Gil, right hand slowly making its way down his body, cupping the little mound that formed before his cock and pussy, making pressure with his thumb smirking at his sudden jolt. - That feels good, huh? Needy baby. 

\- Y-yeah…-Phichit moaned, holding his sweater up with one hand to see what his husband was doing while the other was behind him, helping him hold his own weight. - B-but I want you inside...

Maybe it was the cold, maybe he was just really horny, but his mouth was saying all the embarassing things he always thought whenever they had sex and the alpha seemed quite pleased about it. 

\- How bold…-Seung Gil trapped the omega’s lips in a rough kiss, more teeth than anything else, hands leaving the spot he was teasing to unbuckle his belt, smaller hands rushing to help him get his hard cock out of the cloth prison where it was trapped. 

Phichit fucking loved Seung Gil’s dick. The width, the length, the veins, the reddened glistening head, the enlarged base and the way it totally filled him, scratching all the right places. He could feel his mouth water as he held it in on his hand, hot and heavy and as much as his pussy was clenching around nothing, he couldn’t resist the urge to taste it, pushing him a little so he could lean on it, letting the spit that was pooling on his mouth cover it, watching it twitch in anticipation. And he wasn’t about to torture his beloved, and cared too little about the discomfort, he opened wide, managing to swallow half. It was worth the tightness on the corners of his lips and the persisting ache on his jaw to see his husband's face contorted in pleasure at his ministrations. 

He bobbed his head slowly, pumping what he couldn’t feat in his mouth with his hands, moaning when long fingers got entangled on his hair and pulled, getting a hold of the pace, his neglected cunt screaming for anything to touch it, but he was too damn busy getting his face fucked to care about another hole, knowing that in no time he would’ve stuffed full. He took a deep breath once his head was pulled away from it’s feast, still connected by spit strings, the taste of precum lingering in his mouth.

Seung Gil’s thumb went inside his mouth, tugging at the corner, a satisfied hum as he closed his lips around it, sucking at it while looking at him with half lidded eyes, too aware of his free hand slowly approaching his cunt, moaning when it finally reached it, hips immediately rolling, searching for more contact. 

Two fingers made their way inside him, quickly followed by a third, pressing on it’s walls, a boxy grin appearing again as he squirmed in pleasure, mouth busy sucking and biting at his thumb.

-You are so fucking wet…- Seung Gil whispered, curving his fingers inside the omega, hand quickly fucking him, eyes glued on the slick gushing out around his fingers. 

\- Sh-sheungie…-Phichit cried, taking a pause on the attention he was giving to the finger in his mouth but not daring to take it out - Want you inshide…- he begged.

But it wasn’t enough for the alpha, because he kept moving his hand and when fingers left him he felt horribly empty for a moment, but was distracted by the way his husband was licking the slick sticking to his fingers. He couldn’t wait anymore, he straddled his lap, left hand taking the mouthwatering dick and lining it against his cunt, sitting down on it before the eldest could complain,moaning loudly as his walls opened for it, looking up to his husbands face with a smile once he bottomed out. 

Large hands took a hold of his waist and helped him move up and down, the room filling with moans, sighs, growls and a few yelps and Phichit could feel the familiar tug on his lower abdomen that announced his orgasm was close, getting closer each time he sank into the boiling rod below him, nose filled with their entangled scents.

A deep growl startled him enough for him to momentarily snap out of it yet it all happened so fast he had little time to react further, all he knew was that he was now laying on the floor and his husband was over him, looking like a complete predator who just cornered his prey and it was so insanely hot he felt he could come from just that look. And then he moved, jackhammering their hips together, hitting the omega's prostate relentlessly with each thrust, kissing him to shut his moans and screams for a moment, biting his lips so hard they ended up red and swollen, breaking apart to look at him twitching and gasping in an orgasm before leaning against his neck and sinking his teeth on his scent gland, driving him into complete overstimulation, keeping the fast pace until he rammed one last time, biting hard enough to break the skin, knot stuck inside his mate, groaning as he came, licking and sucking the new bleeding mark, holding him close as his body twitched in pleasure. 

It took them almost as long as Seung Gil’s knot to deflate to come down from their high, laying on the floor over a mess of towels and blankets, the alpha apologizing for biting so hard, nervously looking for something to cover it, receiving a playful slap on the cheek and a peck on the lips. 

-Stop fuzzing about it…-Phichit said, nuzzling against his cheek before carefully touching the new mark necorating his neck - I really like it when you mark me… 

The alpha smirked, large hand combing the omega’s sweaty bangs out of his face, so he could look at his pretty face, from the slightly crooked canine peeking everytime he smiled to the little chicken pox scar over his left eyebrow, every inch of his face, of his, was pretty. 

-I love you. 

Phichit would’ve fallen into a hundred frozen lakes if it meant hearing those three words again, but the way his husband’s eyes were looking at him told him he would never need to do something as extreme.

-I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was wild ya'll. 
> 
> Between my job being a literal shitshow and Suga dropping D-2 my brain was working slower than usual. 
> 
> We're getting close to the end. We have one more chapter establishing Beka's and Phichit's relationship like the past one did with Yuri, another one with Phichit's dad and a timeskip. I really enjoyed writing this and hope the practice helps me get better. I'll be soon starting another SeungChuchu story with pack dynamics because I am a sucker for omegaverse and omega on omega action plus pack dynamics is my shit.   
> I also want to write a one shot and maybe start dabbling into some other fandoms. Only time will tell. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments, I feed off attention.


	10. No happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: there are mentions of blood and miscarriages in this chapter. 
> 
> I am a dick.

A week after they returned home from the lake house, all hell broke loose.

He woke up to his husband scent deep and smokey with fury filling the room as he talked with someone on the phone and got dressed. 

-Seungie…? -Phichit called him in a sleepy voice, not understanding why his husband was so mad this early in the morning. 

-Get dressed, we’re leaving. -was the only answer he got, a painful reminder of their first month together due to the tone in the alpha’s voice made him feel he needed to comply.

After getting dressed he sat back on the bed and watched his mate pace the room and while he had no idea who or what he was talking about since he had almost zero korean knowledge, the various glances he gave him was enough for him to know that, whatever was upsetting him, was his fault.

It took Seung Gil a few more minutes to finish the call and stop his pacing, taking a deep breath before kneeling in front of him. Suddenly, he couldn’t read the subtle hints his perpetually stoic face made to somehow convey emotions, all that he learned after months of careful observations was completely gone and all he could think was how angry the scent was. It had to be his fault, it had to be. He probably remembered he was only a little trained omega, a commodity, a pet, a toy. He had been given so many liberties, he had even dared question his alpha and seek his own pleasure before his. Deplorable, his behavior had been deplorable, unacceptable. Seung Gil was going to return him back to Bangkok where his father would beat him to a pulp before selling his ass to whoever wanted to buy it and he’d end up having the miserable life he always dreaded.

-I-I’m sorry alpha….- he managed to whisper, his whole body trembling, eyes glued somewhere behind his husband, too afraid to meet his eyes and further disrespect him. Kneel, maybe if he kneeled and begged he would be spared such a horrible fate. 

He let his body fall forward, trying to stop Seung Gil’s arms as they held him up, noticing he was not only crying but sobbing uncontrollably as he gasped loud “‘m sorry alpha” here and there. 

Large hands pushed him away and worried eyes were over his sorry face as he kept trying to apologize for whatever he did, for everything he did. 

-Phichit. - Seung Gil said loud enough for him to momentarily escape the headspace he was spiraling in and actually look at his mate’s eyes. - Phichit, please, I need you to breathe slowly through your nose. 

Alpha wanted him to breath, and the only thing he wanted right now was to please his beloved alpha, but his body was stupid and as much as he wanted to hold it in he gasped for more, his throat getting tighter and tighter. What a sorry excuse of an omega…

-Phichit! - called Seung Gil again, frowning slightly -  **_Breathe in for five seconds and then breath out_ **

His whole body froze, this was no request, it was an order, an alpha order and his lungs ached as they filled with much needed oxygen, scared eyes looking up at his worried mate to know what to do next as his lungs deflated. 

- **_Again._ **

It took him what felt like hours to clear his mind of the fog and think like a rational human being and not a panicked omega, yelping as strong arms hugged him tight. 

-Seungie…? - he called, voice hoarse from crying and still a bit scared, hoping the pet name wouldn't be upsetting. 

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to use it…-mumbled Seung Gil, face hidden in the crook of his neck. - But I'm panicking as well and I didn't want us both to have a breakdown. 

Phichit frowned a little and took his husband's face between his hands to look at him. 

-What happened? 

Another deep sigh. 

-I was speaking with my father. We have to leave because our address got leaked along with personal information...your personal information. 

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

-I see...is it bad?- he asked, letting his hands fall to his lap, larger ones immediately taking them, lacing their fingers together. 

\- Yeah, pretty bad - Answered Seung Gil, thumb softly caressing the back of his hand. - We’ll have to move. 

Phichit could only nod and stand up with his aid, hurrying to shove his medications, documents and cellphone before rushing to follow his alpha out of the house, flashing lights blinded him as soon as he took a step out and he could swear he felt old anxieties crawling through his skin, all lessons on how to behave during public appearances, along with the memory of a particularly brutal beating he got after daring open his mouth in front of another alpha, flooding his head making him lower his head and draw the obedient smile he had practiced for years, the one that showed how happy your alpha makes you, without it being unsightly. He kept it on as he pushed his way to the car, ignoring the taps on the window and feeling he could finally breathe once they managed to drive away, side eyeing the fuming alpha before taking his phone out and doing something he never thought to do, Google his husband's name. 

A short scroll showed him a plethora of results that teached him his husband had neglected to tell him about a prominent online community who seemed to be obsessed with the Lee's family bad boy and of course the fandom was pissed, not only because they just found out he had been married for over six months, but who he married. And the media seemed to be divided about this whole situation, westerners were aghast Seung Gil had married a trained omega and a few #SeungGilisoverparty hashtags were trending, Koreans seemed surprised if not disgusted that he'd married someone with such "odd looks", which was their way of saying he was too dark skinned for one of Korea's most wanted alpha bachelor's, and Thai media was horrified of seeing the once golden omega, what omegas aspired to be and looking like, with his hair chopped. Short hair meant you had offended your alpha in some way and you were on your way out to the nearest breeding facility or back home to your very disappointed family. He let the phone drop to his lap, taking a deep breath of the angry pheromones, letting it mix with his own distressed ones. 

-Pull over

-What?

-Pull over. 

-Phichit, we're almost at the…

-Pull over. 

He stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped, taking a deep breath of cold air as he walked on the empty sidewalk, turning to look at his confused mate when he reached him. 

-You know - said Phichit, voice way more broken than he wanted, corner of his lips pulled up in a sad smile - we know very little about each other for two people who claim to be in love.

Seung Gil stopped on his tracks and looked at him with eyes big in surprise, lips pressed together tightly. 

-I know I fucked up. -Seung Gil finally spoke - I know I should’ve told you from the get go like my father said and make it public...but I didn’t and I’m sorry. 

-Why? Are you really that ashamed to be my husband? - there was an obvious tinge of hurt in his voice as he said it.

-What? No! No, no, of course not! - he sighed and took a small step forward, cupping Phichit’s cheek in one hand. - Our first month was complicated, and after that...I was just selfish. I didn't want anyone else to look at you. My stupid alpha got possesive and I did nothing to stop it. I’m sorry Phi, I truly am. 

They stood in silence for a minute, looking straight into each other's eyes until Phichit moved, giving a small kiss to the hand on his cheek before nuzzling at it. 

-What are we going to do now? - he asked in a small voice, closing his eyes and letting his mate embrace him in a tight hug, hiding his face on his chest. 

-I don’t know. - answered Seung Gil, running his fingers through his short jet black hair - Clear things up I guess. 

He nodded again and looked up, giving a small kiss on his chin and pushing him away, walking back to the car, hiding his hands in the pockets of his coat. Seung Gil stood in place for a moment, biting his lower lip, knowing full well he deserved the cold shoulder he was given. 

  
  
  


Phichit sat alone in a small conference room his father in law had asked him to wait in while him, Seung Gil and a bunch of nervous looking people all dressed up in suits and smelling like they were about to cry tried to come up with a plan. He’d eavesdropped a bit when going to the bathroom, shuddering at the word “media conference”, hoping they would at least allow him to change into something nicer if they were planning to plant him in front of a bunch of cameras and reporters. He looked down at the table, propping his feet up in another empty chair, watching his phone vibrate incessantly between calls and texts from his father and Lydia, smiling a little, imagining the woman who had made his life absolute hell for years losing her shit because one of her trainees had fucked up, so he picked up. 

-Hello? - a past version of him would have immediately addressed her by name in a small voice and let her curse at him for being useless. But he was too tired and his stomach had been cramping for the better part of an hour, so etiquette could suck on a big one because he officially did not care anymore. 

-You - Lydia spat on the line - Do you have any idea how your stupid behaviour affects my image? How does it taint my reputation?!

-Well - he thought about it for a moment, smiling as he finally said the words he’d been dreaming to spew out on her for years. - You have always been known for being a huge cunt, so I’m not sure what you’re talking about. 

He couldn’t help but giggle at the loud gasp, he kicked off the chair his feet were resting on and turned on his chair. 

-But I’m being unfair, I should thank you for finding me such a good alpha. He treats me so well, and he fucks me even better. - he let his head rest on the back of the chair, looking out the window on the 33th floor the room was in, taking a deep breath, a small hand flying to press on his lower stomach as another cramp started to bother him. Way too much stress in a morning. - Maybe if you were fucked a bit more often you wouldn’t be such a raging bitch. 

He hung up before Lydia could mutter anything else, rolling his eyes at the new incoming call, picking up with a scoff. 

\- Didn’t you marry me off to a stranger so you could get rid of me? 

The line was almost silent, the only thing he could hear was the angry breathing. 

-Where are you? - his father's voice was venomous, but he was used to it, you have to get used to stuff like that when you are despised. 

-Why do you care? 

-I asked you a question and you will answer, I will not talk to you about this over the phone. I'm going to repeat it again, slowly. Where - are - you?

-Oh, talk? You want to talk like normal human beings or “talk” as in, beating me senseless, because I’m not in the mood for any of those right now, dad. - a door opened and closed somewhere outside, but that was normal, they weren’t the only ones there, people were working. 

-Phichit, I don’t have time for your nonsense. Where are you? 

-Why the fuck do you care?! I am married god damnit! What do I have to do for you to…

The door to the meeting room flew open and whatever words he was planning to say died on the back of his throat at the sight of his father, clad in a navy blue business suit, face not as contorted in anger as he expected after hearing his little perfect omega son swear at him.

Great. Now he was getting his ass beaten. And he was so done he didn't care.

-Was I fucking cursed or something or am I just the unluckiest person in the world, because you are really the last person I wanted to run into today. - Phichit groaned, standing up and throwing his phone on the table. 

Pongsak took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him.

-I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to know what happened to your hair. - said Pongsak and the calm tone was making the omega feel even more anger crawling under his skin. Of course he wanted to know what happened to his hair, why he dared dishonor their last name, one that was so close to the royal family. 

-What happened to my hair is non of your fucking business - he spat, crossing his arms, looking at his father's fist open and close, as if he was trying to control himself. - Seung Gil is not leaving me, so you can stop worrying about your stupid business deal and leave me alone!

-Phichit, that it's not what I meant…

-Oh, bullshit! That it's exactly what you meant. From the moment the doctor told you I was not just a beta with a pussy but an omega you made my life a living hell. Hell, you've hated me since the moment I was born!

-That is not true…- replied Pongsak, desperately searching for something to say. 

-Yes it is! You hate me because mom got sick after I was born! You sent me to live alone with that bitch Lydia two days after she died because you couldn't bear to see me! And you hated me even more when I grew up and looked just like her!

-Phichit, I don't hate you! 

-Yes you fucking do! You don't neglect and abuse someone you love! You don't send them away with a total stranger! You don't fucking beat them until they are bleeding in the ground! - He winced in pain as the cramps turned into sharp stabs on his lower abdomen, but he ignored it, because this was an opportunity of a lifetime and he was not about to waste it. - And you don't fucking sell them! 

-Phichit, I…

-No! No! You don't get to come here and act as if everything was cool after what you did to me. I don't even know my siblings because you won't let them meet your shameful omega son!

Pongsak eyes went wide, mouth dropping open, but he wasn't looking at his son's face, his gaze was looking somewhere lower and it pissed Phichit even more, enough for him to ignore that his crotch was oddly warm.

-Phichit….

-Fuck you! You can't even look at my face! 

-Phichit, please - he stepped closer, only for the youngest to step back until his back hit the wall. 

-Don't you dare come close to me, you…

-Phichit, please! You're bleeding!

That, along with another painful stab made him look down, paling at the sight of blood staining the crotch of his light blue denim pants, knees giving in, spared from falling to the floor thanks to the unfamiliar embrace of his father, desperately tugging at the invisible bond he shared with his mate, needing him there to help him understand what was going on, even if he already knew the answer. He touched the damp fabric, wishing it wasn't real, just to see his fingers stained red as he was carried outside the conference room in his father's arms. He was shouting but he couldn't make the words that were coming out of his mouth or really care of how bizarre it was having his always cruel father look so worried his incense scent turning smokey. 

Warm campfire filled his nose, but it quickly turned to to a forest fire, the two alphas smelled like a burning witch house and he wasn’t quite sure if the cry he let out was because of the discomfort the mixed scents caused him or because of the pain that was engulfing his lower body, but it made them stop screaming words he couldn’t hear, a persistent ringing on his ears as he stared between his blood stained hand and both alphas blurry faces, body almost completely limp as they took them somewhere, another cry breaking through his lips as rotten oranges joined the mix of scents. 

While Phichit was trapped in his headspace, the three alphas were absolutely freaking out. Pongsak had refused to hand Phichit over to Seung Gil, going as far as to growl at the younger alpha, canines at full display, both stopping seconds before losing control thanks to the omega's small cry and the hands of Seok Ho hitting both of them in the back of the head and screaming they needed to get him to a hospital. They all rushed to the elevator, Seok Ho calling the nearest hospital to assure complete privacy. 

-What the hell did you do to him? - asked Seung Gil, still trying to pry his mate out of the other alphas hands. - And why the fuck are you even here?

-I didn't do anything! - replied Pongsak with a frown, hugging his son tighter in his arms - Your father called me and I flew from a meeting in Chicago, I just wanted to know what happened to his hair!

-Your son's personal information got leaked and you wanted to know what happened to his hair? 

-It means dishonor! Short hair in an omega means their alpha is leaving them! That's why I cared about his hair, damnit!

-Can you both shut up?! - screamed Seok Ho, rubbing his temples. - We have a medical emergency and you both are acting like idiots!

Another cry broke from the omega's mouth, tears streaming down his face as he hid on his father's chest. The elevator doors opened and they ran to the underground garage to the car waiting for them, Seung Gil sighing in relief when his father in law finally let him hold his mate, immediately nuzzling against his neck to scent him, trying to comfort him. 

-It’s okay baby, it’s okay…-he whispered to his ear, spreading kisses through his jaw. 

-I...I’m bleeding…-stuttered Phichit as the car started to move, eyes big and scared, hand reaching to touch the damp fabric, only for his father's hand to carefully stop him. - I...I took the pills...I don’t...I don’t know…I’m sorry…

The omega sobbed, unable to listen to whatever Seung Gil was cooing at his ear, leaning against the hands caressing his hair, crying harder when he noticed it was his father. He didn’t understand what was going on and it hurt so bad. 

  
  
  
  


He wasn’t sure where the day went. He just knew he was laying in a hospital bed, alone in the room with an IV hooked to his arm, the constant drip, along his breathing the only. He felt oddly calm for someone who just went through a miscarriage, fingers softly tapping on his lower abdomen, the sharp pain had turned into a dull ache that the doctor advised may last a day or two due to the contractions his muscles went through to get the product out. It was fine, nothing an over the counter pain killer couldn’t control.

The door to the room opened, but he didn’t turn to it, knowing by the new scent in the sterile room it was his father, walking slowly to his side, pulling a chair close to the bed, sighing softly as he sat down. 

-Why are you here, father? - Asked Phichit, head turned towards the window. 

-I know - Pongsak started, voice hoarse - you don’t trust me. And I know I deserve every word you told me. 

-You do. 

-Mina tried to kill himself. 

That made him turn to look at him, frowning slightly, seeing his father's red rimmed eyes, his hair a mess, sleeves pulled up and blazer lost long ago. After his mother died his father had married a new omega almost immediately, a pretty little thing named Minato Ogawa. He liked him, mainly because at least once a week he would sneak inside the house he shared with Lydia and gifted him candy or maybe a plushie before huddling with him in a makeshift nest for as long as they could while he braided his hair and told him Japanese folktales. After they got discovered and severely punished, Mina still found a way to send him small letters, pictures or his new siblings and little gifts. He'd been the one who convinced his father to take him to a psychiatrist after he started having panic attacks.

-What did you do to him?

-His heath was late. He thought he was pregnant and knew the possibility of giving birth to another alpha was nearly 0 and…

-He feared if he gave birth to an omega, you would treat them the same way you did to me. - finished Phichit. 

-Yeah. I found him on time and he's better now, he's going to therapy...and me too. 

Phichit nodded softly and looked forward. 

-I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness after what I did to you. I know I'm an awful man who didn't know how to deal with your mother's death and took it out on you. But I want to try. I want to be your father, Phichit. A good one, one you can trust.

-You hurt me. 

-I know...and I'm sorry. I truly am, Phichit. 

-You hurt me- continued Phichit, knuckles white as he gripped at the hospital bed sheets- in so many ways, broke me so much I don't even know where to start trying to mend myself...And I don't know If I'll ever be able to heal from what you did to me. I don't know If I'll ever be able to trust you..

-I know, and I undertand. But I want you to know I'll keep on trying...even if it takes me my whole life.

-I want to meet my siblings. - he turned to look at him again. - I want to meet Preeda and Ram.

His father nodded and stood up, standing still for a moment before leaning in and kissing his forehead, whispering a little "I love you." before walking out. 

Tears bursted down his cheeks as soon as he was alone and he sobbed, feeling all the emotions he had somehow managed to repress during the day weighing over his shoulders, letting his omega wail over the loss of their unborn pup, hands tugging at the sheets before ripping the IV from his arms, getting off the bed just to fall on his knees, crying in pain, growling, snarling and scratching at the nurses who rushed in to help him, screaming as he was tied to the bed, catching a glimpse of his husband standing on the door, being restrained by his father in law, eyes wide and scared. 

Years ago, during a fancy dinner party where he was allowed to sit quietly on the garden while his father walked through the room, taking Mina by the arm, an older omega sat beside him, holding a long cigarette between manicured nails, taking a long drag before turning to him and out of nowhere told him the words he bitterly remembered as the fight died on him, whatever they had injected on him starting to work, body going limp.

Omegas don’t get happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a dick indeed. Last two chapters were all nice and fuzzy and I needed some angst. But Phichit's dad not being an absolute dick is a good thing I guess, overwhelming, sure, but a good thing. 
> 
> This was another bitch of a week, barely had any time to do anything. Bur I just shaved half of my head and ate half a pot brownie, so I'll may be able to write a bit during the weekend. I really want to get started on the odd ship one shot and a slightly longer SeungChuchu fic I have planned, but I also want to finish this one before. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update


	11. Packmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER SLIGHTLY EARLIER THAN EXPECTED AND i AM PROUD OF MYSELF FOR DOING SO.   
> Even more considering I just sticked fake nails into my real nails with super glue and left them way too long for writing confortably on my laptop lol and butt hurts too much to sit on my work PC. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to do a lot of things with this chapter, so many things I think I dragged it a bit, but fuck it, here it is, enjoy it! Ya'll need something light hearted after I was a complete dick last chapter.
> 
> I also just started two one shots I hope will be posted during the weekend. One is a A/B/O and the other one is just real horney, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy and follow me on twitter if you have nothing better to do @meguudori

A week passed before Phichit was finally discharged from the hospital, after the doctors deemed his mental stability passable. 

He sat quietly as Yuri pushed the wheelchair he was sitting on towards the car Otabek was waiting in, letting the blonde pick him up as if he weighed no more than a baby and placed him in the backseat of the car, letting him alone for a second with the cool looking alpha and his angry scent that immediately mixed with Yuri’s worried scent as he took his place on the passenger seat. 

Otabek didn’t like him, he didn’t know why and at the moment, he couldn’t care less. The only reason he was in this car was because Seung Gil was busy still doing damage control along his father and father in law and had decided the best course of action was to live in his best friend's house (that Yuri had offered the moment he knew they had to move), so he could be “taken care of”. 

What Seung Gil really meant was that this way he would have a personal babysitter in the form of a giant russian omega to take care of his depressed and out of control mate while he was trying to explain himself to the public. 

It was fine. Sure, he was the only thing that could really take him out of these new crisis he’d been experimenting, and even he had a hard time, red scratches covering his forearms a testament to it, but as much as he loved the alpha, the sting that left knowing he had been his dirty little secret from a very intense fandom, kept bothering him. 

As much as the distance hurt, and as difficult it would be for their brand new caretakers to control him if he had another attack, it was better. 

He looked up, blinking a couple times at Yuri’s expecting face, realizing he had failed to hear every single word that was uttered to him. 

-Sorry…-he whispered, feeling a tinge of guilt as Yuri's expression changed to a worried one, feeling Otabek's eyes ripping into him through the rear-view mirror for daring to offend his mate - I wasn't paying attention. 

-It's fine baby - Yuri assured him with a smile, engulfing his right hand with his massive one. - Are you hungry? We could buy some take out on the way home. 

Home. That word stung even worse. The house he had considered his home for the past few months was no longer safe, all the beautiful memories he had created there with his husband no longer able to be recreated. Tears started pooling on his eyes and he quickly shook his head, cleaning then with his free hand while Yuri squeezed the one on his grasp. 

-I'm not hungry right now…-Phichit finally managed to say, shuddering a bit when the angry alpha smell became sharper. 

The drive to the couple's house was quiet and he was sure to put on a face mask and sunglasses before Yuri carried him out of the car, not wanting any more unwanted attention. It was enough with the mix of pity and downright offensive comments the online community was making about him, from sympathy to mocking, it was still upsetting.

He thanked Yuri once he was placed on the couch, taking off his disguise and immediately leaning on the blonde's chest, letting himself be manhandled into a comfortable position, royally ignoring the alphas glare as he found a bit of comfort on his friend's embrace. 

  
  


**_\- Two weeks later_ ** **-**

  
  
  


Otabek considered himself a good alpha. Not in the traditional, total jerk, way. More in the, completely in control of his instincts one. 

Or at least he thought so until he met his best friend's husband and mate. 

From the moment he felt the scent change on him when they met days after their wedding he started feeling restless and when they were finally introduced he had to use all his willpower to not immediately rip his head off for daring to introduce himself into their dynamic. It was worse after he imprinted on his mate and finding him jumping around the kitchen or huddled along his mate in his nest became a usual occurrence. 

And God, he so wanted to make him vanish from the face of earth after the past hellish weeks of having to see his mate and best friend deal with him, their scents now almost always sour with worry, waking up in the middle of the night only to find Seung Gil crying in the living room with new injuries on his body he always downplayed, not wanting to take his mate back to the hospital, half of the time having to bark alpha orders for him to calm down. 

-I don't know what to do - Seung Gil sobbed, face hidden on his best friend's shoulder.

-The doctor told you it would take time for him to control his omega again, right? We just need to wait. 

He tried to be as calm and collected as possible, but the only thing he wanted was to slap some sense in the little shit.

And his opportunity came when he was left as the sole babysitter, Seung Gil having to go sign the papers for their new home and Yuri having to attend work related matters. 

Of course he wasn’t about to inflict sweet sweet violence against him unprovoked, but damn the idea sounded so good on his head. 

He walked to the room at around 9 am, carrying a tray with a plate of warm oatmeal, a cup of tea and a bottle of water to help him down his usual medications. As much as he would like to completely ignore the omegas' existence, Yuri would skin him alive if anything happened and Seung Gil would look at him with those cold angry eyes he hated so much. Two knocks to announce himself before opening the door, finding the youngest already awake, sitting in the middle of the bed, half of his face hidden inside the hoodie he wore, the one Seung Gil had drowned on his scent before leaving, eyes glued to his phone screen, right thumb flying from one place to another while his right hand rested on the sleeping dog at his feet, petting him in a distracted manner. 

Otabek rolled his eyes and walked up to him, leaving the tray on the bedside table, taking the device out of his hands. Phichit gasped, as if unaware he was no longer alone. 

-Didn’t Seung Gil tell you to not look at your phone? - Otabek asked, handing him the bottle of water and the first three pills he had to take, leaving the phone on the bedside table.

-S-sorry…-replied Phichit in a meek voice, immediately swallowing the medicine with a gulp of water. -I was just texting a friend, I wasn’t looking at social media, I swear. 

-I don’t care. Your alpha gave you an order. - He cut him off, handing him the bowl before turning around and walking to your door. - You should be good at following those. 

He stepped out of the room, his rational side immediately regretting saying what he did, but it was too late and he refused to go back and apologize.

He hid on his office, blackout curtains and deep concentration making it easy for him to forget the passage of time until he heard desperate scratching and loud barking and whining and he looked at the little clock he had been ignoring all day, cursing under his breath at the “19:53” glaring at him from the corner of his computer screen. He’d have to order take out and hope the mentally unstable omega didn’t do anything stupid in over ten hours of loneliness. 

Phichit was sitting on the floor by the window, viciously ripping the last of his cuticles with his teeth, all ten fingers bloodied. His phone laid discarded a few feet away, meaning he had read or seen something that upset him and woke his omega up. That’s why Seung Gil told him to stay the fuck away from the internet. 

A loud groan left his throat as he walked in, grabbing the very well stocked first aid kit by the bed and unceremoniously plopped in front of him, ignoring how scared eyes looked at him as he took one of his hand, dabbing a cotton swab wet with antiseptic on each finger before putting a stupid hello kitty bandaid to cover the raw skin. 

“They cheer him up!” insisted Yuri a few days ago as he placed an obnoxious blue and and red bandaid over a scratch the omega had managed to get on his own face, giving him a half smile and nodding a little. 

-Can you understand me? - he asked once all fingers were covered, watching as the youngest recoiled from him, back against the wall, hugging his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible, giving no indicating he understood what was being said to him. 

The doctor had explained them it was some sort of instinct based disorder, he had experienced way too many things in such a short amount of time he had let his instincts take over as his mind spiralled in a depressive and anxious pool. And his omega was still trying to cope with the loss of a pup, going between crying and lashing out violently at everyone. 

He carried him back to bed and tried to offer some kind of comfort by giving a couple of pats on his back.

To his surprise he came down from it a few minutes later, blinking a few times before looking around, not remembering how he got back in bed and immediately shameful when he saw the alpha beside him. 

-Sorry…-he mumbled, frowning slightly at the sight of his bandaged fingers. 

-I told you not to look at your phone. - Otabek reprimanded, fishing his own phone out of his sweatpants pocket, ordering a pizza so they could both get something on their stomach before their mates got home. 

-I know...I’m sorry, I just wanted to distract myself. 

The doctor had told them the best way to keep the omega instincts at bay was keeping his mind busy. And he was able to do so most of the time with the correct supervision, having finished a few puzzles and making the tower of books by the bed taller and taller with each passing day. Most of his attacks came very early in the morning or late at night when everything was quiet and it was easier for him to drift off. 

They sat in awkward silence until the doorbell rang after what felt like hours and both ran down the stairs, almost aggressively thanking the delivery person, handing them a generous tip for temporarily shifting the souring mood. 

But once the excitement of another human being and the prospect of food faded, they were again two basically strangers, one that was slightly afraid of the other, the other still wanting to rip at the one’s throat.

Sitting down in silence in the kitchen while they nibbled at warm greasy pizza held the same level of awkwardness as sitting on the bed doing nothing. 

-Otabek - Phichit called in a small voice, eyes busy analyzing the small grease pools on the slice he was eating

-Hmm? -Answered Otabek in response, mouth busy trying to chew the huge bite he decided to take. 

-Why don't you like me? 

He rolled his eyes, noticing the slight frown on the others face at this. It took him a moment to swallow and clear his throat, trying to look for the correct words. 

-You can't be liked by everyone. - was the answer he came up with. A wrong one, but still an answer. 

-I know that - retorted Phichit, tone sharp, placing the half eaten slice on a folded up napkin , discreetly cleaning his hand on the baggy sweatpants he was wearing. - But I want to know why  _ you  _ don't like me. It's not as if we have anything better to talk about. 

-We could stop talking. 

-No we can't. Tell me. 

He let out another sigh, God, the house was filled with sighs lately. He threw the crust in the nearby garbage bin and looked at the expecting omega.

-I don't like change. - He admitted, feeling his alpha calm down a bit for a change - Seung, Yuri and I have been together for a long time and I liked the way things were before you arrived.

-That's understandable - murmured Phichit, resting his chin on his left hand, still looking at the alpha. - Do you not like the way I changed stuff or you just dislike change altogether? 

That was a loaded question. He couldn't deny it warmed his heart seeing his best friend boxy smile more often or how Yuri had started to reconnect with his omega after he was imprinted on. 

-I dislike you.

He spoke without thinking, yet the other's demeanor was unchanged, still curious. 

-Why do you dislike me?

-I don't know.

-You need a reason to dislike someone. 

-I just don't like you. 

-Am I too loud maybe?

-No.

-Too quiet? Too subdued? Too nosey? 

-Your sole existence annoys me and you're not helping your case right now. - Otabek spoke a bit louder, needing the younger male to shut the hell up.

-Otabek, we'll have to reach some kind of middle ground at some point. I love Seung Gil and Yuri…

He stopped listening after that, suddenly enraged. He loved them? He didn't even know them. He hadn't been there like he had been, never protected them like he had. His nose was burning thanks to his stupid scent and it was all his fault. It was his fault Seung Gil was hurt, it was his fault his mate barely paid any attention to him, too busy fluttering around him.

-Shut up.

-Please, I'm serious, maybe if we talk more…

-I said  **_SHUT UP!_ **

It wasn't the first time he used his alpha voice. When he first presented he had accidentally used it on Yuri and even on Seung Gil, gaining a few well deserved punches after that. His alpha was keening at the frightened eyes looking at him. But the satisfaction lasted very little as the small omega started shaking, feet tangling with each other as he tried to get up from the stool and run away, fallin unceremoniously on the wooden floor, wrist cracking under the impact, loud wails immediately filling the house. 

Shit. 

Otabek ran to his side, his rational side feeling guilty as all hell, but his alpha was annoyed, so annoyed it was overpowering his normal thoughts, mudding them the way it had done with his opinion of the young omega.

Blunt fingers, bandaids still on place, scratched at him when he got close, eyes darting to one way to another, unfocused and glossed over as he started to hyperventilate, omega in full panic as he was in the presence of an alpha who  _ despised  _ them. 

He needed to stop the scratchin, knowing his raw fingers would still make a number on him if he managed to free them from their colorful prison, and the quickest way to do it was holding him down. 

Seung Gil refused to do it, letting himself be mauled by his psychotic mate. And Yuri, since he was less of a threat thanks to his motherly omega status, wouldn't incide dice a violent attack, sure he would have to fight a bit, let him tire himself before he pinned him down and nuzzled at his neck until he stopped fighting and started crying, clinging to him like a baby koala as he mourned. It left both physically and emotionally exhausted.

And he wasn't about to do any of that, immediately taking his wrists in a bruising grasp, struggling to hold him down as he squirmed below him, crying and sobbing, tears mixing with snot and drool a sorry sight.

-Fucking snap out of it - Otabek half ordered half pleaded with him, trying to hold him down. 

Phichit managed to slip an arm free, hand immediately flying to the alphas face, the ball hitting him straight in the left eye. 

The sharp pain made him hiss and let go for a moment, the omega struggling to get away from below him, crying harder when he failed to do it. 

Otabek was mad. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up with a black eye the next morning thanks to this stupid fight, he turned to the youngest and basically roared, letting his rationality slip. 

Alpha and omega looked at each other's eyes, one sad and scared and the other angry, actively growling, canines at full display. 

Alpha was bothered, not because he was just hit in the face, but because the omega under him was a stranger, yet he didn’t smell like a stranger. The burning logs of Seung Gil scent and sweet soft vanilla from Yuri lingering around him, mixing with the sweet, spicy scent he naturally carried. He leaned in closer, sniffing at his chest, taking a deep breath of Seung Gil’s familiar scent, still clinging to the oversized sweatshirt. But it wasn’t the same smell that he knew for more than a decade, it had somehow shifted, turned more into a fireplace than a wild campfire. A small frown appeared on his face as he sniffed closed to his neck until his nose was in front of the slightly raised scar on the base of his neck, tissue bright and lighter than the rest of the skin, not caring about how the omega seemed to hold his breath as he inspected it, thrashing substituted by just trembling, wails turning to silent gasps. 

The alpha backed away, oddly calm, looking directly into glassy grey orbs, taking his injured wrist, which was beginning to swell, something he would need to take care of once his humanity came into the scene later. He sniffled his wrist, rubbing the tip of his nose right on top of the small scent gland he knew was there, knowing what to do to fix his scent. 

Sharp teeth pierced the omega’s skin, making him yelp and he weakly squirmed below him, understanding it was painful but necessary, eyes closed as his body shook at the new bond being formed.

They parted slightly breathless a minute after, both sloping into his rationality, trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

The mood in the room had shifted as well as their scents, Phichit losing the irritating burn it left on the alphas nose, and Otabek losing the spice, it turning into something fresh and herbal. He no longer felt all the animosity he had to mask for months and the youngest felt safe at their closeness.

As they sat on the floor, trying to make sense of what they did, Phichit winced in pain when he shifted his weight to his injured hand, both cursing at the sight of the swollen wrist starting to bruise, small droplets of blood dripping down his forearm.

-Shit, come on, I have to take you to the hospital.

He helped him up and helped him into one of Yuri's smaller coats that still made him look like a child playing dress up but none of them bothered looking for one of his own, the urgency of the injury being more important than the fashion atrocity they were committing. A face mask and a hat later they were running out the door, shushing Kyung to stop barking on the other side of the door, hoping in the car and to the closest emergency room.

Some screaming, a nurse taking a look at his already bruising eye and a radiography later they both sat in a doctor's office, still not sure at what to say after what had happened a little over an hour ago. 

The door opened, a balding red headed beta entering the room, holding his radiography on both hands, placing it on the lightbox before turning to them. 

-Hello Mr. Lee and…- started the Doctor staring at Otabek, not sure on how to address him.

-Altin. I'm his friend. 

A small smile appeared on Phichit's face, hiding on the hoodie again to avoid being seen.

-Well, the good news is you didn't break anything. The bad news is you do have a sprain, and thanks to the pack mark you recently received it may take a bit longer to heal…

-Pack mark? - interrupted Otabek, eyes big like a deer in headlights.

The doctor looked at both of their surprised faces in confusion as pointed to the bandaged up wrist.

-Yeah, the bite on his wrist is a pack mark. It's settling up easily, otherwise Mr. Lee here wouldn't be feeling so good. 

They listened to the doctor's other instructions and walked out, standing on the hospital hallway for a moment. 

-You didn't like me because I wasn't part of your pack - Phichit finally spoke

Otabek hummed in understanding, trying to find the previous impression he had of the omega, but failing. A giggle broke out from his throat, making the youngest look up and giggle as well until they both were nearly hysteric in the middle of the god damned ER, having to be kicked out by a very angry nurse. 

-When the hell did you even become a pack? - asked Phichit once settled in the car while they drove to the nearest pharmacy, needing to buy some more effective pain medication and elastic bandages for his wrist which he rested on his chest. 

-We did it as a joke in school when I first presented, but since neither Seung Gil nor Yuri had done it we thought it didn’t work and the bite marks barely left a scar. -answered Otabek, parking on the nearest CVS, turning to look at him. - I’m sorry, I’ve been a real dick just because I wasn’t able to control my alpha. 

-Dude, I’m the one who should be apologizing for not controlling their instincts. I’ve been acting like a damn scared cat - complained Phichit, flicking off one of the bandaids, a particularly ugly green and yellow one, cringing at the sight of his raw fingers. 

-You can’t apologize for something you have no control of. 

-Did you have control about the way you felt about me? 

-I don’t think so. 

-Guess we both need to stop feeling bad about it then. 

Talking came easy now as they walked through the almost empty store, collecting things they may need or just wanted. Almost an hour went by until they got home, finding utter pandemonium going on between their mates. 

As soon as the door opened a completely freaked out Seung Gil and an ugly crying Yuri ran at them, hugging their respective mates like their life depended on it, the tall blonde slurring through his sobs, taking his alphas face, managing to cry out a “what happened?”

Nearly fifteen minutes and a couple of reheated pizza slices later they all sat on the living room floor, four eyes expecting an explanation for why they found the house empty with a whining dog and their phones abandoned.

-So - started Phichit once he swallowed a mouthful of pizza. - I fell off a stool cause I got scared and started having an attack and sprained my wrist.

Seung Gil looked like he was gonna be sick of how pale he got when his mate rolled his sleeve and showed them the bandage he had been concealing, scooting closer and taking his slightly swollen hand carefully.

-And he accidentally hit me in the face - added Otabek, letting his mate cuddle closer on his chest, still not fully calm. -But we are fine.

-Otabek, did you fucking bite him?

He let out a quiet groan and turned to the other couple, Seung Gil was closely inspecting the skin around the bandaged, managing to see the red teeth marks peeking out of it. 

-Yeah, I did. Turns out I kinda wanted to rip his head off because he wasn't part of the pack. 

-Pack? - spoke Yuri for the first time, sitting up and looking at the other three.

-Yeah, turns out we are a pack and we didn't even know it. And now Phichit's part of the pack too.

They all turned to que Omega who just wiggled the fingers of his uninjured hand while singing a soft "ta-daa".

A lot of nagging was done, along with genuine anger for biting a mated omega without his alpha being present and going out without their phones, but at the end of the night were just kinda fell on a puppy pile in the floor, they settled on the reality that they were a pack, destined to be together forever.

And it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The pack is complete baby.
> 
> I really love pack dynamics and I want to explore them further in another story I also have planned. 
> 
> We are getting close to the end of this story, the time skip will probably happen next chapter, but I'm still working through some ideas. 
> 
> Speaking of ideas, I wanted to write Beka and Phichit getting drunk/high and bonding while confessing their shameful music tast (Phichit's real into Simply Red and Otabek enjoys Luis Miguel lol) but I could't force it. Too bad. 
> 
> I want to thank ya'll for reading my story and leaving comments and kudos. It's been a long time since I wrote something and since english is not my native language I sometimes struggle to translate my thoughts, so, please bear with me. 
> 
> Enjoy your weekend!


End file.
